Issei The Assassin Dragon
by Kunisada
Summary: Issei, Seorang Pemuda Yg Hidupnya Terombang Ambing Oleh Kejamnya Dunia, Menjadikannya Pemuda Yg Dingin Walaupun Sebenarnya Ia Memiliki Hati Yg Besar, Dg Sahabat2 Nya Dia Akan Melenyapkan Kejahatan Di Dunia Dg Caranya Sendiri. Warn : OC! OOC!Issei, Friendly!Vali, Friendly!Saji, Gaje! CH5 UP
1. Issei The Beginning

**Disclaimer : High School DxD Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Tentunya Saya Hanya Meminjam Karakternya Saja Dari Om Ichie XD**

 **Rate : T/M Saya Gk Tau Pasti :v**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Comedy Dikit** **Mungkin Garing, Mungkin Juga Ada Romance**

 **Warning : OOCIssei, OOCSaji, OOCVali, OC, Very2 Gaje, Saya Juga Agak Tidak Mahir Dg POV Karakter, Typo Bertebaran, Dll**

 **I** **ni Fanfic Pertama Saya, Mohon Maaf Kalo Jelek, Saya Author Baru Yg** **Cuma Iseng Buat Fanfic Ini XD Saya Berharap Anda Semua Suka Dg Fanfic Saya** **Ini** **:"v**

 **Don't Like Don't Read~**

 **Enjoyy Reading~**

 **Chapter 1 : Issei The** **Beginning**

•

•

•

•

Malam hari di sebuah daerah bukit di kawasan kota Osaka, Jepang. Dengan angin yg berhembus kencang dan suasana mencekam yg menambah kesan horor pada malam hari di bukit tersebut.

Terlihat di sela - sela pepohonan seorang pemuda berjaket hoodie ho dg tangannya yg bersarungkan sebuah gauntlet merah dan kristal berwana hijau di atas tengah telapak tangannya (Gauntlet Sekiryuutei) yg berlumuran darah yg masih segar

Dia tersenyum kejam pada seseorang yg tersungkur dibawahnya. "kheh Arigatou naa Sensee, karena telah melatihku dg sangat baik, tapi..." pemuda itu menjeda kalimatnya sejenak "aku mengetahui rencanamu lo sensee, kau dg sengaja menemukanku dan melatihku selama 11 tahun ini agar kau bisa mengambil boosted gear ini kan?"

'b-bocah i-ini..' pemuda itu masih berekspresi layaknya seorang psikopat dg tersenyum meremehkan kepada pria yg tersungkur di tanah itu "I-isseii!...das-sar kau b-bocah tak t-tau t-terima kasih..urgh...a-aku tak akan pernah m-memaafkanmu" ucap pria itu terbata2 karena luka yg dalam

"kalimat itu takkan membuatku berhenti, SENSEE!!"

Wuusshh!!...

" **ISSEEEII!!!!** "

JRASSHH!!

Kepala pria itu hancur seketika dg sekali pukulan berlapiskan Gauntlet merah pemuda yg bernama Issei tersebut, "ahah...HAHAH... **A** **HAHAHAHAH** **AHAHAHAHAHA**!!!" tawa mengerikannya seolah menggelegar keseluruh hutan "kheh, selamat tinggal...dan pergilah ke NERAKA!!"

Issei pun turun meninggalkan bukit tersebut dg langkah tergontai, seakan tak terjadi apapun disana

 **1 Bulan Kemudian**...

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian di bukit Osaka, beruntungnya pada malam itu Issei ditemukan pingsan dg wajah yg pucat oleh teman lamanya Vali di wilayah komplek pertokoan sekitar kota,

Issei pun langsung dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit terdekat untuk pengobatan serius, (karena dia juga banyak kehilangan darah pada pertarungan dg gurunya)

kondisinya pun juga agak membaik sekarang, walaupun tak terlalu baik juga sebenarnya, karena setelah membunuh gurunya Ia mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya dan mulai bertindak di luar batas,

Karena itu dokter pun melakukan pengobatan psikis secara berkala pada Issei, Issei juga terkadang dijenguk oleh para sahabatnya yg membuatnya semakin cepat pulih

 **Skip Time : Pagi Hari**

Pagi itu Issei rasa Ia sudah lumayan pulih dan tak ingin berlama2, Ia pun meminta ijin dokternya untuk keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Dg fisik yg fit, Issei ingin kembali kerumah dulunya yg sudah lama kosong, Dokter lalu mengijinkannya untuk keluar Rumah Sakit

karena memang sudah lama ia tidak kembali ke kota Kuoh, Issei pun pergi dg kereta peluru menuju kota Kuoh dg uang seadanya, sesampainya disana, Issei melihat rumahnya dg kondisi yg lumayan tak terawat 'sudah berapa tahun ya, aku meninggalkan rumah ini...' menghela nafas panjang, kemudian Ia pun memasuki rumah tuanya tersebut,

kriieett

puing2 kayu dan banyak sekali kotoran di rumahnya, Issei yg melihat itu, berinisiatif untuk langsung bersih2. Di sela bersih2nya tersebut, Ia juga sedikit bernostalgia dg memori masa lalunya yg Ia ingat, 'Kaa-san...Tou-san...' batin Issei yg menemukan foto keluarganya dulu Ayah, Ibu, dan dirinya sewaktu kecil di taman bermain, dan foto itu diambil sehari sebelum kematian kedua orang tuanya. Tak selang lama kemudian Ia dikagetkan dg suara ketukan di pintu rumahnya

dokdokdok...

"huh?" Issei menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut, dan Ia merasa ada yg janggal disini karena, mana ada rumah yg sudah lama kosong kedatangan seorang tamu pikirnya, issei pun bergegas membuka pintu tersebut,

"Yo, Issei" orang yg pertama bicara adalah Genshirou Saji sahabat Issei yg sejak kecil sudah bersama Issei di kota Kuoh ini, "loh, kenapa kalian bisa tau aku disini?" "insting sahabat mungkin" ucap Vali santai "kami diberitau Doktermu tadi, dan kami pun menuju kemari" "baca situasi lah bodoh" "itte" jitakan Vali sukses mengenai kepala Saji yg asal ceplos

"bagaimana tubuhmu Issei, sudah normal keseluruhan?" "kondisiku lumayan, tubuhku juga sepenuhnya kembali normal" "ah sokka, yokatta~" dg rasa bahagia karena Issei yg telah kembali pulih, Saji kemudian tersenyum tulus yg disalahartikan oleh Issei "kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? sekedar pemberitahuan saja, aku masih normal..."

Mendengar ucapan nista Issei, Saji pun langsung pundung seketika dipojokan "kau kejam Issei... aku kan hanya rindu dg sahabatku sendiri..." Vali pun mulai sweatdrop akan momen pertemuan konyol duo sahabat ini yg absurd.

"ah Vali arigato naa sudah membawaku ke Rumah Sakit, yah kalau kau tak ada, aku pasti bisa mati kehabisan darah ditempat, dan juga, kau yg sudah membiayai pengobatanku kan?" "yah, itu sudah jadi tugas seorang sahabat Issei, kau tak perlu khawatir tentang itu" Vali dan Issei pun saling tersenyum dan melupakan seseorang yg dari tadi menatap mereka dg pandangan tak mengenakkan

"ohh aku mulai dilupakan ya...oke aku akan pulang" Ucap Saji datar, Vali yg mendengar itu langsung sweatdrop kembali, sedangkan Issei tak menghiraukan perkataan Saji, Issei justru salah fokus dg apa yg dibawa oleh Saji, dg pandangan rakus Issei langsung menyabet plastik berisi makanan tersebut dari tangan Saji seperti seorang ninja dg cepat,

yah mau bagaimana lagi Issei memang pagi ini belum sarapan, uangnya juga terpakai untuk perjalanan ke kota kuoh tadi "oy! oyy! sembarangan pegang2, itu bukan punyamu" Saji sewot, Ia lalu menyabet kembali makanan yg dicuri oleh Issei

"oi Saji, hiks makanan ini makanan favoritku apa kau lupa dg sahabatmu sendiri, dan aku juga belum makan dari tadi malam hiks hiks" balas Issei seakan Ia yg jadi korban disini

"ugh, entah kenapa aku malah jijik melihatnya, haaaahhh...baiklah, tuh makan" Saji pun memberikan makanan itu Pada Issei dg berat hati, karena pada awalnya dia akan memberikan itu kepada Kaichounya di sekolah "aye aye kapten" Issei pun memasang pose hormat pada Saji dg wajah lucu, dan lepaslah tawa mereka bertiga.

 **Skip Time**

Setelah tiga orang absurd itu ngobrol dg lama dan tertawa terbahak - bahak karena cerita Saji, mereka diam sejenak lelah karena terlalu banyak tertawa "naa Issei, apa kau tak ingin bersekolah??" ucap Saji mengawali pembicaraan kembali

"sekolah yaa...memangnya dimana kau bersekolah Saji?" "aku bersekolah di Kuoh Gakuen yg dulu adalah sekolah perempuan, lalu tahun kemarin menjadi sekolah campuran" "mencurigakan..." "yah kalau kau mau, aku bisa mendaftarkanmu nanti ke ketua OSIS biar lebih cepat, lagian Vali juga sekolah disana, benarkan Vali?" "ya begitulah" timbal Vali membenarkan

"lalu, bagaimana dg biayanya?? aku tidak punya uang sekarang" "kau bisa menyicilnya dg kerja sambilan, aku akan bicara langsung dg kepala sekolah soal ini besok" "oh begitu ya" "bagaimana Issei, mau tidak?" "hn baiklah, hitung2 juga tambah ilmu,"

"yoshh sudah diputuskan, kau besok akan bersekolah disana, dan besok pagi akan kuantarkan seragammu dan berangkat bersama okee" jelas Saji "hn, oke"

Vali kemudian berdiri "baiklah Issei, Aku dan Saji pulang dulu ini sudah gelap, mata ashita" "aah mata ashita" Issei melihat kepergian temannya dg tersenyum senang 'haahh dua bocah itu masih belum berubah yah' batin Issei dg senyum yg masih melekat di wajahnya

"Ddraig??" ucap Issei mulai memasuki Mindscapenya dan bertemu dg naganya sang Heavenly Dragon Ddraig **{huh? ada apa?? tidak biasanya kau memanggilku?}** "kenapa kau tidak saling berbicara dg Albion dan Vritra tadi??"

Issei mulai berjalan ke arah Ddraig dan menyandarkan badannya di kaki Ddraig **{yahh bagaimana aku mau bicara, sebenarnya posisi kami sebagai naga tadi sangat canggung kau tau, karena aku sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka berdua}** "ciaaa Ddraig-sama tsundere ya" ucap Issei dg wajah konyolnya **{oy bocah kampret sejak kapan aku jadi Tsundere hah!?}**

dan yg diajak bicara malah tertidur pulas di kaki Ddraig dg wajah yg menyebalkan **{hn, sudah tertidur rupanya, sial, mengganggu tidurku saja}** Ddraig pun kembali ke acara tidurnya yg terganggu tadi.

 **Skip Time : Pada Pagi Harinya**

Matahari pun mulai naik dari timur (yalah masak dari selatann :v maafkan Author yg mulai ngaco ini XD) yg berarti menandakan sudah mulai beranjak pagi di kota Kuoh, dan sinarnya mulai menerangi sela2 atap rumah Issei

"hooammzz sudah pagi kah, are? aku lupa kalau aku tertidur di rumah ini, mana tak ada air lagi untuk mandi, sial" yah Issei tadi malam terlalu ngantuk dan akhirnya tertidur di lantai reot rumah lamanya dg hanya berbantalkan tasnya sendiri

Brakk!

"ohayooouu Isseii!!!" dari arah pintu suara cantik (baca : cempreng) Saji berkumandang dg keras "ck! kau mengagetkanku" "hehehe gomen...oh ya Issei mandilah di apartemenku aku lupa kalau rumahmu airnya sudah tak berfungsi, ayo cepat kalau tak mau telat" "iya iya"

 **Skip Lagi, Berangkat Sekolah**

Setelah Issei Selesai Mandi Di Apartemen Saji dan memakai seragam sekolah barunya, mereka berdua pun berangkat dg memakan roti, karena Saji tidak sempat membuat sarapan, jadi mereka berdua terpaksa membeli roti di toko tadi.

Sesampainya di sekolah Issei dan Saji langsung menuju ruang OSIS, karena Saji mendaftarkan Issei lewat perantara sang ketua OSIS Souna Shitori "ohayou Souna-Kaichou, ini anak yg kubilang akan mendaftar di sekolah ini kemarin" "ah jadi dia ya, perkenalkan aku ketua OSIS di sekolah ini namaku Souna Shitouri" ucap Souna dg tegas menoleh ke arah Issei

entah kenapa tiba2 tanpa disadarinya wajah Souna mulai berubah memerah "ah, ore wa Hyoudo Issei desu" "b-baiklah H-hyoud-do kun s-salam k-kenal" ucap Souna tiba2 tergagap dan mulai berjabat tangan dg Issei "hn, kochirakoso yoroshiku, anoo Kaichou-san, wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?"

selamat kepada Hyoudo Issei dg ketidakpekaanya yg luar biasa Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi milik Souna, karena itu wajah Souna sukses bertambah merahnya "a-ahh t-tidak k-ok H-hyoudo s-san a-ayo k-kuantar k-ke kelasmu"

Saji yg melihat itu langsung membisikkan sesuatu pada Issei dg wajah yg sulit diartikan "Hyoudo-kun~ kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak memamerkan wajah tampan sialanmu itu kepada Kaichou, mengerti~" Issei yg melihat wajah horor milik Saji dan bisikkan setannya mulai bergidik ngeri

"O-oy a-apa maksudmu?" "kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti Issei-kun :D" wajah Saji tiba2 kembali normal dan tersenyum, kemudian Saji langsung menuju ke kelasnya 'bocah seram' batin Issei sweatdrop sebesar buah mangga saking besarnya

"Hyoudo-kun mari aku akan mengantarmu ke kelasmu" ucap Souna yg kembali ke mode Kaichou/Dinginnya "a-ah b-baiklah Kaichou-san" Issei pun diantar oleh Souna menuju kelas barunya, setelah sampai Issei melihat kelasnya adalah kelas 3-2, 'ah, aku hanya satu tahun pelajaran ya disekolah ini' (disini Issei Dkk sudah kelas 3 ceritanya)

kemudian Souna memberitahu guru yg mengajar di dalam kelas tersebut dan mempersilahkan Issei masuk ke kelasnya "ah namamu Hyoudo Issei-kun?" "hai' Sensei" "baiklah, masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman2 " Issei pun masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas dan kelas pun diam seketika dan memandang Issei dg pandangan yg berbeda - beda,

Issei kemudian melihat seluruh ruangan kelas dg teliti 'oh Saji juga di kelas ini toh' lalu Ia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya "ettoo hajimemashite, ore Hyoudo Issei desu, yoroshiku" ucap singkat, padat dan bernutrisi keluar dari mulut sang Hyoudo Issei, kelas pun diam sejenak lalu

"kyaaaaaa ikemeen kuun~~"

"kakkoiii~~"

"kyaaa Hyoudo-kun~~minta nomer hpnya dong~"

"Issei-kuun~ lihat sini dong~"

"cihh!! kenapa yg datang bukan Bishoujo sih asw!!"

"haaaaahhh...kenapa orang tampan selalu menang"

"matilah orang tampann!!"

ekspresi2 yg kelewat mainstream pun terjadi, 'a-apa apaan reaksi ini!?'

•

•

•

•

 **Bersambung~**

Author Notes : yak sampai sini dulu ea pemirsa soalnya author blank lagi idenya XD,

oh iya disini Issei,Vali,Saji saya buat jadi manusia dan gk jadi iblis dan OOC banget maaf yak, kalau ada yg nggk suka :v dan mereka bertiga disini ini ceritanya yatim piatu

serta, semua manusia di fic ini punya Sacred Gear, ada yg sudah tau Sacred Gearnya sendiri dan ada juga yg nggak, OCnya mungkin akan hadir di Chapter depan,

dan saya juga nggk tau kapan buat chapter selanjutnya, maaf yak minna XD

mohon kritik dan sarannya para senpai...!

 **Mind To RnR~~**


	2. Tribute Of Two Dragon

**Disclaimer : High School DxD Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Tentunya Saya Hanya Meminjam Karakternya Saja Dari Om Ichie XD**

 **Rate : T/M Saya Gk Tau Pasti :v**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Comedy Dikit Mungkin Garing, Mungkin Juga Ada Romance**

 **Warning : OOCIssei, OOCSaji, OOCVali, OC, Very2 Gaje, Saya Juga Agak Tidak Mahir Dg POV Karakter, Typo Bertebaran,Dll**

 **Yah, Ini Chapter Kedua Dari Fanfic Saya Yg Bisa Dibilang Masih Pemula, Dan Saya Berharap Readers Semua Bisa Menikmati Karya Saya Yg Satu Ini, Okeee Baiklah...Tanpa perlu Banyak CingCong Langsung Saja, Selamat Membaca** **:D**

 **Don't** **Like Don't Read~**

 **Enjoyy Reading~**

 **Chapter 2 : Tribute Of Two Dragon**

•

•

•

•

'a-apa apaan reaksi ini!?, apa aku punya salah?' batin miris Issei, dan murid2 perempuan pun mulai mengganas

"B-baiklah, Issei-kun duduklah di bangku kosong disebelah gadis berambut merah dibelakang sana, Rias-san, acungkan tanganmu" ucap sensei

dan gadis berambut merah darah yg sudah pasti Readers semua pasti kenal, ia mulai mengacungkan tangannya "Hai' Senseii" "nah, Issei-kun, silahkan duduk segera di bangku itu karena pelajaran akan dimulai" dg senyum tulusnya sensei yg kemungkinan umurnya yg menuju lansia itu berbicara dg lembut pada Issei

'guru ini...harus kuhormati' "Sensei kalau boleh tau, siapa nama anda??" tanya Issei "ah namaku? Utsui Takuma, panggil saja Takuma Sensei..."

"wakarimashita, Takuma-sensei" dg senyuman di wajahnya, Issei kemudian duduk di bangku yg sensei itu suruh, dan mengeluarkan mengeluarkan buku tulis dan alat tulis dari tasnya

"baiklah anak2, buka buku paket sejarah halaman 79, kita lanjutkan bab kemarin, untuk Issei-kun, pinjamlah pada teman sebelahmu" "ha'i Sensei" murid2 pun kembali keaktivitasnya masing2. "ano Issei-kun ya? maaf, aku hanya punya 1 buku, jadi kita harus baca b-berdua t-ak apa kan?" ucap murid perempuan berambut crimson itu dg akhiran gugup

Issei menoleh "ah Rias-san, arigatou, itu tak apa kok" ucapnya dg senyuman yg mampu melelehkan hati semua kaum Hawa "i-iya silahkan," Mereka berdua pun mulai membaca apa yg diajarkan sang Sensei. Tetapi, Rias selalu salah fokus saat membaca 'a-ah a-ada apa dg ku, t-tidak biasanya b-begini'

Kemudian Ia menoleh kesamping sejenak, dan Ia sadar Issei juga menoleh kearahnya dan itu membuat pikiran Rias semakin tak karuan 'gadis yg cantik,...hooohh rupanya dia Iblis ya' batin Issei dg senyum yg masih terpasang di wajah tampannya

 **Skip Time : Pulang Sekolah**

Pada sore hari menjelang gelap, di ruang OSIS terlihat 4 gadis terduduk di sofa mereka sedang berbicara satu sama lain dan terlihat aura serius dari mereka "nee Sona, apa kau tau murid baru di kelasku yg baru pindah tadi pagi??"

"ahh itu ya, dia temannya Saji namanya Hyoudo Issei kalau tidak salah, memang ada apa Rias??" "aku mulai tertarik padanya, kau merasakannya kan kalau dia memiliki Sacred Gear langka?" Souna mulai serius akan jawaban yg dia dapat dari Rias

"ya, dia memilikinya, aura yg sama dg milik Saji, lalu, kau ingin apakan dia?" "hm, aku ingin dia menjadi peerageku" jelas Rias dg memasang wajah Iblisnya "ara ara~ Rias, bilang saja secara jujur, kau suka pada pandangan pertama kan dg Hyoudo-kun~"

Akeno pun memasuki obrolan antara Rias-Sona, dan mulai menggoda Rias, yg merubah wajah Rias yg awalnya putih bersih menjadi merah pekat "a-apa yg kau b-bicarakan Akenoo!!" "ah, wajahmu memerah loh, lihat lihat" "u-urusaii!"

"kalau kau ingin pria itu, aku pasti akan membantumu sampai mendapatkannya" ucap Sona dalam mode seriusnya "ah arigatou Sona, aku pasti akan membalas budi padamu" "tidak perlu repot2, kita kan teman dari kecil" ujar Sona dg membenarkan kacamatanya

Dan mereka berdua saling tersenyum penuh arti "baiklah Souna, aku dan Akeno pamit dulu hari sudah mulai gelap" "jaa nee Kaichou-san"

"hn" jawab Sona dg ciri khasnya, sambil membenarkan kacamatanya sesekali, Rias dan Akeno pun langsung keluar dari ruangan OSIS

"Kaichou, apa kau sungguh ingin membantu Rias-Buchou, kenapa tidak kau rekrut saja pemuda itu terlebih dahulu menjadi peeragemu??" "tenang saja Tsubaki, maksud dari membantu yg kumaksud adalah...saling berebut untuk mendapatkannya..."

"ooh begitu, pantas saja Rias-Buchou bereaksi seperti itu, biasanya dia tidak mudah percaya orang lain, meskipun itu Kaichou sekalipun" ujar Tsubaki dan dibalas senyuman oleh Sona

 **Back To Issei** **Dkk**

Hari menjelang gelap, warga kota pun terlihat masih berlalu lalang, dan di sebuah taman kota pada sore hari itu, Issei, Saji dan Vali masih duduk di kursi taman dan bersantai sambil sesekali bercanda satu sama lain

"ah Vali, kenapa tadi pagi kau tidak berangkat bersamaku dan Saji?" "aku lupa kalau kau akan bersekolah disana juga ahaha" jelas Vali dg menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal

"kau pelupa atau memang hilang ingatan? kejadian itu masih kemarin kenapa kau bisa lupa? oh ya aku tau, kau kan dah ubanan" ucap nista Saji yg membuat Vali dongkol dibuatnya "Saji, kau ingin kukuliti ya?" balas Vali dg aura seram yg mengelilinginya

Syuut...

Duarr!!...

ditengah2 obrolan asik mereka bertiga itu, tiba2 dikagetkan dg sebuah tendangan super yg entah darimana langsung membuat kursi yg diduduki Issei dkk pun terbelah menjadi dua bagian,

dan membuat tanah yg mereka pijaki berlubang. Tapi untungnya, mereka bertiga bisa menghindar sempurna sebelum tendangan itu mengenai kepala mereka

Tap...Tap...Tap...

"yoo bocah2 nakal, kenapa kau tidak pulang kerumah...nanti dimarah ibumu looh..." tendangan itu ternyata berasal dari seorang pria dg perawakan yg kira2 berumur 30 tahunan,

ia berpakaian layaknya seorang geng motor, rambutnya yg berjambul panjang dg jaket motor hitam bergambar nisan kuburan dibelakangnya, serta celana jeansnya yg robek pada kedua lututnya, menambah kesan garang pada orang itu

"maaf saja ya paman, kami ini yatim piatu"

"kheh, maaf kalau begitu, namaku adala-"

Duakk!!...

Wussshh...

Blarr!!...

belum sempat ia berbicara penuh, ia langsung dihadiahi sebuah spin kick dari Saji, orang itu pun terpental jauh menabrak pohon dan langsung terkapar seketika

Saji memasang senyum meremehkannya, melihat orang itu yg sudah tak sadarkan diri "K-kau memakai sacred gear kan!? bagaimana kalau orang itu mati!? kita akan tertangkap polisi nanti!!" ucap Vali panik

"berisik bocah uban! aku hanya memakai tenaga dalam dia tidak mungkin mati karena itu" terlihat para anak buah dari pria tersebut, yg kira2 berjumlah 6 orang langsung naik pitam melihat bos mereka dihajar didepan mata "b-bocahh sialann!! berani2nya kau menendang boss, ayo serang mereka!"

" **ORRYAAA**!!!"

Wusshh!...

Duakk!!...

Buggh!!...

Krakk!!...

"ARRGHH!" "OHHOKK!!" "s-sialan! b-bocah ini k-kuat s-sekali a-akhh..."

Brukk!...

Seketika 6 orang tersebut langsung lemas dan ambruk, karena tendangan dan pukulan mematikan milik Saji dg berkecepatan di luar batas "oii Saji! jangan berlebihan! kau ingin kita masuk penjara hah!?" "berisik! kenapa kau tak hajar sendiri sana!?" "ngomong2 mereka ini siapa?" Issei mengintrupsi

"entahlah, mungkin mereka geng baru yg membuat ulah seperti biasanya..." tambah Saji, kemudian Issei menarik kepala dari salah satu 6 orang itu dg kasar sambil mengeluarkan aura intimidasinya "kalian siapa? dan tujuan kalian apa menyerang kami?" terlihat wajah orang itu mulai ketakutan,

Karena melihat tampang dingin dan menyeramkan milik Hyoudo Issei "k-kami S-stal-llion G-graves, k-kami g-geng b-baru d-di k-kota ini..." "lalu?" lanjut Issei masih dg tampang dinginnya

"k-kami d-dib-bayar o-oleh D-datenshi, yg katanya i-ingin m-mereb-but S-sacred gear l-langka d-dari orang2 s-spesial, d-d-dan k-kami m-merasakan aura a-aneh k-kalian, j-jadi kami i-ingin m-merebut Sacred G-gear k-kalian t-terlebih dulu-ughh"

"hoooh...kalian manusia yg tak punya harga diri ya, apa kurangnya pekerjaan di dunia ini, sampai2 kalian bergabung dg para Datenshi pendosa itu..."

"k-kami t-tergiur akan h-hadiah yg d-diberikan oleh D-datenshi itu" racau orang itu dg kaki yg gemetar, karena intimidasi dari Issei dkk

"memang hadiah apa yg diberikan para gagak itu, sampai2 kalian menginginkannya?" tanya Issei "b-bayaran triliyunan yen" "kau tau? kalian hanya akan menjadi salah satu dari bidak mereka yg bisa mereka buang kapan saja, apa kau tak keberatan dg hal itu?"

"i-itu..." Kemudian Vali berjalan mendekat dan menepuk pundak Issei "sudah lah Issei, bertanya padanya tak akan membuat banyak perubahan" "hn baiklah, terima kasih atas infonya..."

"t-tolong l-lepaskan ak-"

Buaggh!!

tiba2 saja Issei memukul keras rahang orang itu hingga tak sadarkan diri "apa mungkin para Datenshi itu ingin melakukan invasi di kota Kuoh..." jelas Saji "tapi...apa tak aneh? kenapa Datenshi itu repot2 menyewa orang2 seperti mereka untuk menyerang kita??" ucap Vali

"sepertinya Pemimpin mereka bodoh, mereka terlalu meremehkan Manusia, itu saja pemikiranku" Issei kemudian mengaktifkan Gauntlet Sekiryuutei di tangan kirinya "kenapa kau mengaktifkan Gauntletmu??" tanya Saji penasaran

"aku ingin memastikan apa Datenshi itu ada di sekitar sini..." setelah Issei melakukan penelusuran aura dg Gauntletnya, tiba2, 8 buah tombak cahaya mengarah pada mereka bertiga dg kecepatan yg sangat tinggi

Zuosshh!...

Trakk...

Trakk...

Trakk...

Issei yg menyadari itu, menggunakan Gauntletnya dan langsung melakukan tebasan angin untuk menghalau tombak2 tersebut "kau meremehkanku ya makhluk rendahan!!..." umpat jengkel Malaikat Jatuh itu karena melihat senyum mengejek milik Issei

"sialan aku diremehkan olehnya, Vermith! Propel! bunuh yg dua itu! aku akan membunuh yg satu ini..." salah satu malaikat jatuh itu maju dan langsung menyerang Issei dg brutal, Vali dan Saji pun tak punya pilihan lain selain melawan 2 dari malaikat jatuh yg dilawan Issei

Trinkk!...

Trinnkk!...

trangg!...

dirasa pertarungan jarak dekat tidak menguntungkannya, Datenshi itu kemudian mundur sejenak, lalu melemparkan kembali tombak2 cahaya itu pada Issei

Syuutt...

Drapp...

Sayangnya tombak2 itu meleset karena Issei menghindar dg refleknya yg cepat. Bagi Issei, menghindari sebuah puluhan tombak itu, tidak seberapa baginya ketimbang latihan kerasnya dulu "cihh! keras kepala sekali kau **Ninggenn!!!** cepatlah matii!!"

Set...

Tap...

Malaikat jatuh itu mulai menahan sebuah energi yg besar ditangannya, dan terbentuklah sebuah tombak cahaya berukuran raksasa, setelah selesai menahannya ia melemparkannya layaknya peluru dg kecepatan di luar batas ke arah Issei

"HHEEAAAAHHH!! enyahlah dari pandanganku!! [ **Holy Spear Destruction** ]!!"

Wuussh...

Syyuuuutt...

Blaarrr!!!!...

asap mulai memenuhi taman itu akibat ledakan skala besar yg diciptakan Datenshi itu "kheh, mati juga dia" setelah Datenshi itu mendekat, ia kaget saat melihat Issei sudah hilang dari area ledakan tersebut "huh!? dimana?-"

Jressh!!

"kheh, terlalu mudah emosi" "Akkhh!! k-kissamma! d-dari mana kau d-datang OHHOK!!" sebuah lubang tercipta diperut datenshi itu, akibat pukulan keras dan menusuk milik Issei dari posisi belakang,

dg wajah tanpa ekspresi, Issei dg mudahnya menebas Datenshi itu dg tangannya sendiri hingga tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian,

Jrasshh!!

kemudian tubuh terbelah milik malaikat jatuh itu berubah seketika menjadi bulu2 gagak yg berterbangan di udara

taptaptap...

"yo Issei, kau sudah membunuhnya??" "ya, bagaimana dg Vali?"

"sudah..." kemudian Vali berjalan mendekati Issei dan Saji "rupanya yg kita lawan tadi adalah Datenshi Rank A ya" "mudah juga rupanya walau mereka berRank A"

"kalian tidak memakai Sacred Gear kan?" "tidak"

"mungkin ini efek latihan berat kita secara rutin, dan hitung2 melatih fisik kita juga tadi bertarung tanpa sacred gear" ucap Saji tersenyum miring "kau benar juga" timbal Vali menanggapi "haaahh...hari pertama sekolah dan ini yg kudapatkan, sialnya hambamu ini ya tuhan..."

tiba2 Issei mulai berbicara dg dirinya sendiri dg tampang absurdnya yg membuat kedua sahabatnya sweatdrop seketika

drapp...

dua sosok pemuda tiba2 muncul dari atas yg satu berambut spike berwarna merah gelap dan yg satu lagi berambut agak emo berwarna biru muda, dan membuat ketiga orang sebelumnya terkejut "oi oi kalau ingin bunuh diri, periksa tempat dulu lah sialann" umpat kesal Saji akan kedua orang yg baru datang tadi "siapa juga yg ingin bunuh diri bodoh!" kedua manusia yg berdebat tadi diam seketika sambil bertatap muka

"kauu...Nobura!? kenapa ada disini" "Saji rupanya, ah, aku dan Shiro tadi merasakan aura pertempuran dekat taman sekitar sini niatku ingin memeriksanya sih" ucap orang yg baru datang tadi yg bernama Nobura dg wajah polosnya

"KAU TELATT SIALANN!" kemudian Saji melayangkan drop kick kearah Nobura sambil berteriak keras, "apa salahku!!?" dan membuat ketiga orang lainnya menghela nafas panjang "kutukan apa yg kau berikan pada hamba ya tuhan, punya sahabat2 kamprett seperti mereka ini"

•

•

•

•

 **Bersambung** ~

Biodata OC :

Nama : Narutaki Nobura

Umur : 18 tahun, Kelas 3 SMA (Satu Kelas Dg Issei Tapi Nggak Satu Ruangan)

Penampilan : Rambut Spiky Merah Agak Kehitaman (bayangin aja Menma yg di movie Naruto Road To Ninja, yg gk pake kumis) Iris Matanya Warna Merah Darah, Dia Make Anting Di Telinga Kirinya

Sifat : Humoris, Agak Mesum, Suka Tantangan(tapi pada saat bertarung sifatnya berubah menjadi serius dan tak suka basa basi)

Hobi : Olahraga Apapun Itu, dan Godain Cewek XD

Sacred Gear : Hell Of Cathastrope, The Cathastrope Dragon Bahamut (Spesialis serangan daya hancur tinggi) (trus kalo jadi Mode Balance Break Scale Mail, Armornya mirip Gundam Exia Dark Matter, kalok gk tau search aja di Google)

•

Nama : Shirotori Fusuke

Umur : 18 Tahun, Kelas 3 SMA (Seruangan Sama Nobura)

Penampilan : Rambut Emo Biru Muda (Dan yg ini bayangin aja kayak Lucifer di anime Hataraku Maou-Sama) Irisnya Warna Abu2, Dia Juga Pakek Anting Di Masing2 Telinganya

Sifat : Cuek, Humoris Tapi Pendiam

Hobi : NgeGame/Nolep (kayak yg nulis :v)

Sacred Gear : Mighty Evolve, Ixceel The Judgement Dragon (prinsip kekuatannya mirip Issei, tapi kalau yg ini menambah keberanian) (bayangin armor Balance Break Scale Mailnya mirip Gundam Bael tapi warnanya biru muda keseluruhan)

Author Notes : Author kemarin dapet ide pengen ngubah konsep fic ini jadi kayak geng - gengan macam genjehh, entah kenapa tapi saya pikir2 juga agak keren LOL XD

Issei nanti jadi leader geng, dan mungkin nanti banyak organisasi besar lain yg jadi musuh besarnya Issei, (Coeg Spoilerr :"v)

dan maaf kalau fic saya masih jelek~

mohon kritik dan sarannya para senpai...!

 **Mind To RnR~~**


	3. The Darkness Of Night

**Disclaimer : High School DxD Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Saya Hanya Meminjam Karakternya Saja Dari Om Ichie**

 **Rate : T/M Saya Masih Belum Tahu Pasti**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Comedy Dikit Mungkin Garing, Mungkin Juga Ada Romance**

 **Warning : OOCIssei, OOCSaji, OOCVali, OC, Very2 Gaje, Saya Juga Agak Tidak Mahir Dg POV Karakter, Typo Bertebaran,Dll**

 **Gomen Minna Author Lama Updatenya Ya kebahisan Ide Sih Authornya Tehee~ :3 Tapi** **Terima Kasih Banyak, Untuk Para Reviewers dan Readers yg Sudah Baca Fic Gaje Saya Ini, Walau Masih Dikit XD Tapi Saya Tetap Berterima Kasih Banyak Karena Anda Semua Telah Membangkitkan Semangat Menulis Saya, Walaupun Alur Fic Saya Tak Terkontrol Keknya :v Dan Kali Ini Saya Mencoba Untuk Update, Mumpung Dapet Ide :3 Baiklah Minna-San Selamat Membaca**

 **Don't Like Don't Read~**

 **Enjoyy Reading~**

 **Chapter 3 :** **The Darkness Of Night**

•

•

•

•

 **6** **Bulan Kemudian...**

Brakk!!...Duaghh!...

"aakkhh!!"

"b-brengsekk! s-siapa kaliann!!?" dimalam hari, tepatnya di bukit kota Kuoh. Terdapat teriakan keras di dalam sebuah gereja tua yg tak terpakai, didalam gereja tersebut yg hanya disinari oleh cahaya rembulan,

terlihat Issei dan Saji, tengah mengintrogasi sesosok malaikat jatuh berpenampilan layaknya pria dewasa, yg telah babak belur dg wajahnya yg penuh luka, karena bekas pertarungan sebelumnya dg mereka berdua (Issei dan Saji)

Issei serta Saji sekarang memakai pakaian yg serba hitam, mereka mengenakan sebuah hoodie hitam dan celana panjang pensil yg berwarna senada dg atasannya, dg sebuah sepatu kets hitam dan warna putih dibawah,

tak lupa juga mereka memakai sebuah penutup wajah, Issei menggunakan Slayer hitam beraksen tengkorak sedangkan Saji menggunakan masker gas hitam bercorak garis warna ungu. Mengapa mereka sampai memakai sebuah penutup wajah? ya, bisa dibilang karena terlalu beresiko jika sampai ada orang lain yg mengenali wajah mereka

Bugghh!!...

"ugh! hosh hosh hosh...apa mau kalian menyerang markas kami manusiaa!!" "kudengar kalian para Datenshi telah menculik manusia di distrik ini, dimana mereka sekarang?" bukan jawaban yg diterima Issei, melainkan sebuah ludah yg meluncur mulus dari mulut Datenshi itu, yg mengenai tepat di hoodie Issei

"cuih! persetann dg kalian para manusia, itu bukan urusan kalian bukan?" senyuman licik pun tercipta di wajah Issei ketika mendengar ucapan sang Datenshi "kheh..kau mau main kasar ya Datenshi-san..."

kemudian, Issei menggunakan salah satu sihir hitamnya lalu ia menusukkan tangannya ke dalam perut Datenshi itu pelan2, dan perlahan, rasa sakit yg diterima oleh Datenshi itu semakin kuat, dan teriakannya semakin menjadi - jadi

Crreeshh...jleebb!...

"aargghh!!! akkhh!!!" sakit yg dirasakan oleh Datenshi itu bukan main2, sampai2 ia menggeliat kesakitan dg mata yg melotot merah "hosh...hosh...b-baiklahh - baiklah! aku a-akan m-memb-beritahumu ughh! sialann hosh..hosh.. m-mereka...berada di r-ruang bawah g-gereja ini..." "hn"

"sekarang...l-lepaskan aku...m-manusia...a-aku sudah m-memberitahumu...ughh" "kheh, sayangnya melepaskanmu akan membahayakan umat manusia nantinya, gomenna..." "kkauu! s-sial-"

Jrassshh!!...

Perut sampai ujung kepala Datenshi itu pun terbelah, dan mengeluarkan isinya ketika Issei menebas tubuh Datenshi itu dg tangan kosongnya "aneh, kenapa tubuh Datenshi ini tidak menghilang?" "aku hanya ingin dia tersiksa sebelum menghilang..." wajah Saji berubah pucat akan jawaban yg ia terima 'orang ini, penyakit psyconya kumat lagi ya-_-..'

"ikuzo Saji, mereka mungkin masih hidup, dan mungkin masih ada Datenshi lain disana" "Wakatta, ikou" kemudian mereka berdua bergegas menuju ke bagian bawah dari gereja tersebut dan meninggalkan sosok mayat Datenshi, yg Issei bunuh tadi

 **Di Ruang Bawah Gereja...**

setelah mereka berdua sampai di bawah, Issei kemudian memandangi secara teliti ruangan bawah itu yg terlihat besar dan kosong, lalu ia pun melihat sebuah altar raksasa dan 3 buah tiang salib seukuran orang dewasa yg berjejer tepat di tengah2 altar tersebut.

 **Issei POV**

apa itu? aku melihat siluet dari ketiga salib itu, sial! sisi sana terlalu gelap, aku pun berinisiatif mengambil langkah maju untuk melihatnya lebih jelas "I-issei lihat disana, k-kita terlambat..." lalu mataku tertuju pada apa yg Saji tunjuk, dan aku terkejut dg apa yg kulihat sekarang ini,

di 3 tiang salib tersebut terdapat 3 anggota keluarga, Ayah, Ibu dan anak perempuannya yg terlihat masih berusia 13 tahun, mereka sudah tak bernyawa, badan mereka ditancapkan pada salib layaknya yesus kristus, kulit mereka terkelupas, daging mereka terlihat, bagian dada mereka berlubang, dan darah tak henti2nya mengucur dari tubuh mereka bertiga 'sialann!! kenapa ini harus terjadi!' batinku melihat nasib keluarga ini

kulihat Saji menahan emosinya, giginya bergemelutuk dan dia siap menghajar siapa saja yg bertanggung jawab akan semua ini. Sama dg ku, jujur saja emosiku sudah meluap - luap sejak apa yg kulihat tadi, dan aku pun sudah ingin menghancurkan kepala para Datenshi brengsek itu dg tanganku

 **Issei POV End**

 **Author POV**

"oya?, sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu disini" sesosok malaikat jatuh bergender pria mengenakan setelan jas hitam dg topi bundar hitam ala mafia, muncul dari sisi gelap ruangan itu dg wajah angkuhnya "rupanya semua yg diatas sudah kalian musnahkan ya? ku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian"

"tenang, sudah tidak ada lagi Datenshi lain selain diriku..." 'makhluk ini, cari mati ya' batin Issei menahan emosinya. Kemudian, Datenshi itu berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, dg masih memasang wajah yg bagi Saji, itu sangat memuakkan,

"hmm, aroma yg kuat, kurasa kalian berbeda dari yg lainnya. Apa Sacred Gearmu boleh kuambil ningen?" ucap Datenshi itu Dg Evil Smirknya sambil mendekatkan kepalanya pada Saji

Wusshh!...

tanpa aba2, Datenshi itu membuat sebilah tombak cahaya, dan melakukan tusukan cepat dijarak yg sangat dekat dg Saji...

Takk!...

Tepp...

dg refleknya, Saji menepis tombak cahaya tersebut, lalu mencengkram tangan Datenshi itu dg kuat "cihh!" Datenshi itu kemudian berupaya menyerang kembali Saji dg tendangan memutarnya, tendangannya sangat cepat, saking cepatnya sampai2 tak terlihat oleh mata manusia

Wusshh!...

Syuut...

Tap...

Saji pun melakukan salto kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan Datenshi tersebut dg sigap "wah wah kalian bukan manusia sembarangan ya, aku ingin tau sebenarnya, siapa kalian wahai manusia??" "..."

"tidak mau menjawab ya...baiklah kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku Donhaseek, dan aku diberi tugas oleh Kokabiel-Sama disini untuk mengambil Sacred Gear yg berpotensi dari para manusia di distrik ini" jelas Datenshi itu yg bernama Donhaseek dg mengangkat topinya dan memasang senyum meremehkannya pada Issei dan Saji

"dan ini yg terakhir kalinya, kalian mengingat namaku..." kemudian Donhaseek meningkatkan kecepatannya, dan hanya sekali kedipan mata, ia langsung berada tepat di belakang Saji, dg pose akan menusuk dari belakang "matilah" tak disangka, Saji tiba2 hilang dari pandangan Donhaseek, dan berada di belakangnya

Syuutt...

Drapp...

Jrasshh!!...

"argghh!" Donhaseek tertipu akan gerakan Saji, ia pun tertusuk tepat di area vital, yaitu jantungnya "a-apa ini? i-ilusi kah? ughh!..." tubuh Donhaseek pun ambruk dan menghilang menjadi bulu2 hitam (maap actionnya cpet baru belajar soalnya :"v)

"Issei, ayo bawa keluarga itu ke Rumah Sakit" ucap Saji pelan "hn, ide bagus" tampak di tatapan mata Saji terlihat redup, tak cerah seperti biasanya. Issei yg mengetahui itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang "Saji, sudahlah ini bukan salahmu, jangan terlalu difikirkan, dan juga mungkin tuhan ingin mereka kembali ke pelukannya" ucap Issei sembari memberi semangat pada Saji

Saji hanya menoleh dan tersenyum getir dg matanya yg masih kosong menatap Issei, dan langsung membopong salah satu anggota keluarga itu keluar gereja. 'aku harus berlatih lebih keras, agar kejadian seperti ini tak akan terulang lagi...' batin Issei pada dirinya sendiri, lalu membopong dua anggota keluarga lainnya mengikuti Saji

setelah sampai di atas aula tengah gereja, tiba2 segerombolan murid sma tiba2 saja menghadang Saji dan Issei untuk keluar bangunan itu "bau ini, manusia! siapa kaliann!?" 'ah...sial, mereka pasti salah paham...' batin Saji tak enak

"kami tak main2, siapa kalian!? kenapa manusia datang ke tempat seperti ini!!??" teriak gadis itu, yg ternyata adalah Rias dan anggota klubnya yg sedang melakukan misi iblisnya, teman2 Rias kemudian menyiapkan kuda - kudanya 'itu kan, Rias dan anggota klubnya' batin Issei yg melihat lebih jelas ke arah pintu keluar

kemudian Saji mendekat pada Issei, dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, lalu Issei pun mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti. Issei dan Saji langsung menghilang secara tiba2 dan hal itu membuat Rias dkk terkejut seketika "Buchou, mereka menghilang!!" "dimana mereka!?" "sudahlah kalian, mungkin mereka punya urusan sendiri untuk datang kesini" Akeno pun menyudahi kecurigaan Rias dkk pada kedua pemuda tersebut

"tapi, mereka membawa mayat lo akeno!" "hm, kita urusi nanti, yg lebih penting, kita urusi iblis liar yg ada didalam terlebih dahulu Buchou!" tanggap Akeno "huffhh baiklah, ayo minna kita lanjutkan" "hai' Buchou" lalu klub penelitian ilmu gaib kembali ke urusannya di dalam gereja

 **Skip Time : Di Sekolah**

setelah misi semalam, Issei dan Saji pun agak lelah, tetapi itu tidak membuat mereka patah semangat untuk sekolah, mereka tetap ingin masuk agar tidak tertinggal pelajaran. Dari gerbang masuk, terlihat Nobura mendekati mereka berdua, "yo, bagaimana misi semalam??" 'aahhh...kenapa harus ditanya sekarang' batin Saji dalam hati, lalu memberi kode pada Issei, agar Issei yg menjawab

"misi kami gagal..." ucap singkat Issei dg wajah seriusnya "apa ada sandera di sana??" "mereka menyandera sebuah keluarga, kami terlambat dan mereka semua tewas" "cihh! kalau tau jadi begini, aku pasti akan ikut" "hm, ngomong2 dimana Vali?" tanya Issei "ah, katanya dia akan datang agak terlambat" "tidak biasanya dia datang terlambat"

"hoii kalian...bagaimana misinya?" satu lagi sahabat Issei yg mempunyai kemalasan tingkat dewa, yap dia adalah Shirotori yg menghampiri mereka bertiga "oi mata panda, kau begadang lagi kan semalam!?" "yap begitulah, aku marathon anime kesukaanku" 'ahh...orang ini sudah tak tertolong -_-' batin berbarengan Issei, Saji dan Nobura

"ah, tadi malam misinya sukses?" "kami gagal" "ohh..." 'cuek amat sih bngstt!!' mereka bertiga mulai dibuat dongkol oleh si Shiro "sudah lama juga ya, kita tak melakukan misi seperti tadi malam" ucapan Shiro membuat ketiga sahabatnya menoleh kearahnya "yah, kau benar tapi, kali ini kita tak bisa main2 lagi seperti dulu, tanggung jawab kita akan lebih besar kali ini" ucap Saji serius yg ditanggapi dg anggukan dari yg lain

tak lama kemudian bel sudah terdengar, dan mereka kemudian bergegas masuk ke kelasnya masing2. "oy Nobura, Shiro aku dan Issei masuk kelas dulu" "ah, ok kita berkumpul lagi setelah pulang sekolah" "hn"

 **Time Skip : Sepulang Sekolah**

Setelah melewati berbagai pelajaran, tak terasa hari mulai gelap dan saatnya bagi Issei untuk pulang kerumah. Dan sekarang Issei sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah bergegas untuk pulang, tapi tiba2 muncul Rias yg tidak sengaja bertepatan dg Issei "ah Issei-kun mau pulang?"

"hn, memang ada apa?" "t-tidak ada apa2 kok a-aku hanya bertanya" Rias yg bertanya malah gelagapan sendiri, dan membuat Issei bingung 'kenapa dengannya?' "b-baiklah kalau begitu, mata ashita" Rias pun berjalan berlawanan arah dg Issei, tapi tak sampai berjalan jauh tiba2 tangan Rias ditahan oleh Issei

tepp

"Rias-chan apa aku boleh bertanya?" "a-a-no a-ada apa?" wajah Rias menjadi merah drastis hanya karena tangannya terpegang oleh Issei 'k-kenapa d-denganku iniii!' "apa kau...Iblis?"

 **Degg!**

"k-kenapa k-kau bisa tau!?" wajah Rias berubah 180 derajat, karena shok dia reflek langsung melompat mundur kebelakang "yappari, apa kau bagian dari keluarga Gremory?" dg santainya Issei bertanya "ya itu benar, lalu kau ini siapa!?" 'firasatku memang benar, Issei-kun ternyata bukan manusia biasa'

"hn, aku hanya ingin bertanya itu saja, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu jaa mata ashita Rias-Chan" dan dg santainya dia berjalan menjauh dari Rias "tunggu! aku bertanya siapa sebenarnya kau ini!?" "kheh, kau akan tau nantinya..." tiba2 dalam sekejap, sosok Issei mengilang dihadapan Rias seolah Ia ditelan angin

"hah apa dia! menghilang!!, aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Akeno dan lainnya" kemudian Rias langsung bergegas menuju ke gedung tua pinggir sekolahnya, tepatnya ruang Klub Penelitian Gaib miliknya

•

•

•

•

 **Bersambung~**

Author Notes : Yah, segitu saja ide saya mohon dimaklumi kalau terlalu cepet dan jelek T_T tapi saya harap anda semua menikmati fic saya ini

BYE~

mohon kritik dan sarannya para senpai...!

Mind To RnR~~


	4. Unexpected Comrade

**Disclaimer : High School DxD Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Saya Hanya Meminjam Karakternya Saja Dari Om Ichi** **e :)**

 **Rate : T keknya :v**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Comedy Dikit Mungkin Garing, Mungkin Juga Ada Romance**

 **Warning : OOCIssei, OOCSaji, OOCVali, OC, Very2 Gaje, Saya Juga Agak Tidak Mahir Dg POV Karakter, Typo Bertebaran,Dll**

 **Yak,** **Disini Saya Akan Melanjutkan Fanfic Saya Dg Menuangkan Sebuah Ide Cemerlang Yg** **Saya Dapatkan** **V:**

 **Don't Like Don't Read~**

 **Enjoyy Reading~**

 **Chapter 4 :** **Unexpected Comrade**

•

•

•

•

Drapp...Drapp...Drapp...Drappp

Brakk!...

"hah...hah...haahh...hahh...haah...hah...hahh" seluruh penghuni ruangan ORC dikagetkan dg suara bantingan pintu keras "ada apa Buchou!?" dan pelaku pembantingan sebuah pintu itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Rias Gremory, sang Buchou atau pemimpin dari klub penelitian hal gaib itu sendiri

Kiba dan Akeno kemudian langsung menghampiri sang Buchou dg tatapan khawatirnya "Buchou! anda kenapa!?" "Rias, memangnya ada apa sampai2 kau terburu - buru begini!?" "apa ada penyerangan dari Iblis liar Buchou!?" Rias kemudian menelan ludahnya agar tenggorokannya tidak kering dan mulai berbicara

"sudah kuduga..." "Rias??" Akeno bingung dg kalimat yg dikeluarkan Buchounya itu "sudah kuduga, Hyoudo Issei itu bukan manusia biasa!" seluruh anggota ORC menghela nafas panjang, Buchounya ini mengagetkan saja "lalu?" "aku akan menjadikan dia peerageku malam ini Akeno, si Raiser itu ingin Rating Gamenya segera di majukan besok malam, dan aku tidak boleh kalah darinya"

seluruh anggota ORC kemudian mengangguk faham "ha'i! Buchou!" Akeno dibuat pusing akan sahabatnya ini, seutas senyum pun terpatri di wajah cantiknya "apapun keputusanmu disini, kami akan mematuhinya Rias, jadi ayo kita lakukan!" "Arigatou Akeno, jaa minna bersiap2lah" "ha'i!!"

 **Malam Hari Pukul 20.00**

Malam kota Kuoh, para pejalan kaki masih berlalu lalang menjalani aktifitas mereka. Hingar bingar dari kota ini masih belum hilang walaupun malam telah menyelimuti, lampu2 masih terang menyala indah menemani para warga dg kegiatannyanya masing2

Terlihat di sebuah taman di pinggiran pusat kota, sesosok pemuda berjalan santai menikmati dinginnya hawa malam, sebelah tangannya Ia masukkan ke saku jaket dan satu tangannya lagi membawa sebuah plastik belanjaan. Tak lama kemudian Ia berjalan, pemuda itu berhenti dan melihat isi plastik belanjaan yg Ia bawa

"sialan! lupa beli wortel!" pemuda itu tiba2 mencak2 gaje dan mengumpat kesal? dan menarik perhatian pejalan kaki yg melewatinya "an%@#*! mana sudah jauh lagi supermarketnya halah kon*#!" pemuda ini bernama Hyoudo Issei, Ia dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya setelah berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan, tapi Ia mendadak dikagetkan dg tidak adanya keberadaan sayuran yg bernama wortel itu di isi belanjaannya

Seorang Kakek tua kemudian menghampirinya "Pemuda-kun? kau tidak apa2?" dg tatapan khawatir Kakek itu bertanya pada Issei "ah, d-daijobu Jii-san aku baik2 saja" ucap Issei gugup sambil tersenyum canggung

"ah souka, kalau begitu hati2 dijalan ya jaa" Kakek itu kemudian berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Issei "terima kasih Jii-san sarannya" tangan kakek itu melambai di kejauhan "haaahh bagaimana ini...bodo amatlah yg penting bisa makan"

Kemudian Issei melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya kembali, di pertengahan jalan Ia tak sengaja menyenggol badan seorang preman dg rambut acak2an di semir kuning "Oi! Gaki! kau cari masalah denganku hah!!" Issei tak habis pikir, Ia hanya menyenggolnya tapi orang itu sudah meluapkan emosinya duluan "ah, gomennasai Nii-san" tak ada salahnya meminta maaf duluan pikir Issei

"kheh, minta maaf saja tidak cukup loo bagaimana kalau berikan aku uangmu dulu lalu aku akan biarkan kau lewat" ucap preman itu santai dg wajah yg terbilang menjengkelkan? 'ck orang ini bikin naik darah saja, huufft tapi sebagai warga negara yg baik dan menaati peraturan, aku harus berperilaku baik tentunya' "ano, Nii-san memang butuh berapa?" tanya baik2 Issei dg wajah dibuat-buatnya 'hoooh bocah ini menarik juga, akan ku peras uangnya sampai habis hehehe' batin nista orang itu

"baiklah kalau begitu, berikan semuanya!" tangan orang itu menjulur kedepan meminta "tapi uangku akan kubuat belanja esok hari Nii-san" "halah bacodd lo bocahh! sini kemarikan uangmu!" "aku hanya ada 700yen..." "ck segini mana cukup! mikir gk sih otakmu!" 'duh bangs@t! orang ini benar2 menguji kesabaranku' di dahi Issei kemudian muncul perempatan besar tanda emosinya yg sudah memuncak

Issei meletakkan belanjaanya di tanah "oi! denger gak sih bocah!" preman itu menarik baju Issei dan berniat menakutinya, "kheh, kuhajar aja kali ya...heahh!" berniat memukul, tangan preman itu kemudian ditangkap Issei dg mudah

"oi oi Nii-san...aku kan sudah minta maaf, kenapa masih ngeyel hm?" ucap Issei dg evil smirk diwajahnya 'cih! kusso! cengkraman bocah ini kuat sekali' mengerti pukulannya tak mengenai Issei, preman itu sedikit mundur kemudian melakukan tendangan T tepat ke arah kepala Issei

Wusshh...

"huupp!" hampir telak terkena, Issei lalu melakukan hindaran dg menundukkan tubuhnya, kemudian Ia membalas serang dg sebuah uppercut cepat dan mematikan tepat ke rahang musuhnya. Tak disangka Issei, preman itu menghindarinya dg lompatan salto kebelakang

"heeeh lumayan juga kau bocah" "kau juga, Nii-san" balas Issei dg senyum miringnya "ngomong2 aku bukan Nii-san mu, dan aku punya nama, namaku Toshiro Fumi(ngarang sendiri:v)yankee terkuat di wilayah kuoh!"

Issei ber sweatdrop ria 'narsis juga ni orang, tapi untuk sekaliber preman seperti dia boleh juga' "Issei, Hyoudo Issei" "Issei kah? apa kau ikut bela diri?" preman yg bernama Toshiro itu mulai berjalan mendekati Issei "maa, sekali2 aku ikut latihan"

"kalau begitu buktikan lagi padaku!" Toshiro kemudian menerjang kedepan melompat dan melayangkan drop kicknya pada Issei, Issei yg sadar akan serangan itu memiringkan badannya dg cepat dan akhirnya lolos dari serangan

Tak secepat itu, Toshiro kemudian melanjutkan serangannya dg melakukan roundhouse kick cepat dan akurat, sampai2 Issei tak sempat melakukan hindaran dan hanya bisa menahan dg tangannya. 'ck! tendangannya membuat tangan kiriku mati rasa, aku terlalu meremehkannya'

Issei sedikit maju, kemudian membalas serang dg melakukan sikutan memutar dan Toshiro yg belum siap akan serangan itu langsung terkena telak pada pelipisnya, Ia kemudian mundur terhuyung karena sikutan Issei yg keras

"heheheh cuih! seranganmu benar2 terasa bocah" 'sial! sikutannya menyakitkan' Toshiro kemudian membenarkan posisi nya dg berdiri tertatih, Issei yg melihat musuhnya masih terhuyung lemas tak menyia2kan kesempatannya. Ia langsung melesat ke depan dan melakukan pukulan pada musuhnya

buaghh!!

"arrgh!" serangan Issei berhasil mendarat di pelipis Toshiro sekali lagi, dan preman itu dibuat terpelanting tak berdaya akan pukulan keras milik Issei, tak berhenti disitu saja Ia berlari maju, dan menendang tepat rahang Toshiro yg masih terkapar ditanah

Duakk!!

kepala sang preman membentur tanah dg keras, lidahnya tergigit dan Ia memuntahkan banyak darah akibat tendangan dari Issei 'haaah...gigiku pasti copot nih' batinnya. Kemudian Issei menduduki tubuh Toshiro dg kasar tiba2, dan Ia mulai memukuli wajah preman itu dg ganas layaknya hewan buas

bughh!baghh!

baghh!bughh!

bughh!bughh!

baghh!bughh!

pukulan demi pukulan dilancarkan pada wajah Toshiro. Issei mulai tak terkendali, Ia tertawa layaknya psikopat sambil memukuli wajah preman itu berulang kali **{bocah! hentikan! kau membuatnya terbunuh!}** "tapi ini seru sialan! ahaha **HAHAHAHA** **HA!** " **{cihh! sadarlah Issei! dia aka-}** ucapan Ddraig terhenti, karena pukulan Issei tiba2 ditangkap oleh sang preman "hehe h-hosh..hosh..serangan seperti ini tidak akan mempan padaku!"

Jduaak!

"aakh!" Issei terpelanting mundur karena headbutt kuat dari Toshiro 'ah, aku mulai lagi ya, mentalku memang selalu tak stabil jika bertarung terlalu lama' keduanya pun berusaha berdiri dan menatap tajam lawannya masing2 "cuih, hosh...hosh...kau memang bocah yg menarik Issei!" senyum terbentuk diwajah sang preman yg lebam sana sini

"aku akan mengakuimu jika kau bisa menahan jurus andalanku" 'jurus andalan ya, menarik' "majulah dan tunjukkan" Issei tersenyum miring "ok kalau begitu, jangan salahkan aku jika kau masuk rumah sakit" Toshiro menarik nafasnya dalam2 dan tiba2 luapan aura hijau menguar dari tubuh Toshiro

Lalu "meraunglah! **Yu-** **Long**!!" **{Grrooaarrr!!!}** 'hah? Yu-long? tunggu, itu kan...nama dari naga mitologi cina, apa mungkin!?' Issei dibuat terkejut, ternyata orang yg dihadapinya adalah pengguna sacred gear tipe naga yg sama dgnya "tahan ini kalau bisa, bocahh!"

Toshiro melompat tinggi dan melakukan axe kick dari atas, "Heat Missile Kick!!!!" lalu turun kebawah dg cepat diiringi aura naga Shen Long berwarna hijau yg ingin menerkam mangsanya 'ck, aku tidak bisa menghindar'

Setelah memikirkannya baik2, Issei pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan sacred gearnya, yah sekali-kali mengeluarkan kekuatannya itu tak apa kan? toh musuhnya juga sama 'aku pinjam kekuatanmu **Ddraig!** ' jauh dalam Mindscape Ddraig tersenyum kemenangan. Jarang2 hostnya ini meminjam kekuatannya,

Orang bernama Toshiro ini menarik pikirnya **{** **hn, ambillah sesukamu** **}** aura merah kehitaman pun keluar dari tubuh Issei dan berkobar layaknya api besar, Toshiro sedikit terkejut 'sudah kuduga bocah ini memang terlatih, dan dia bahkan bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan sacred gearnya, kheh ini akan menarik'

Wussshhh!!!!...

Issei mengumpulkan energi **Ddraig** menuju tepat pada kakinya, saking besarnya tekanan energinya tanah yg dipijakinya mulai memunculkan retakan2 besar "kau juga harus mencicipi tendanganku Fumi-san" "cobalah bocahh! heeahhh!!!" Issei melayangkan tendangannya keatas dan

Syuut...Dupp!

Blaaarrrrr!!!!!

Tendangan mereka berdua berhantaman dg sangat keras, mengakibatkan area taman yg jadi arena bertarung mereka sudah menjadi sebuah kawah raksasa tanpa mereka berdua sadari.

Beruntung mereka bertarung di area sepi dan jauh dari pemukiman, jika tidak para warga akan dibuat ribut akan ledakan itu "Fumi-san, bagaimana?" tendangan Toshiro tertahan oleh tendangan milik Issei, kemudian aura mereka berdua menghilang seketika

terkejut dan takjub Toshiro dg apa yg dilihatnya tendangan yg biasa digunakannya sebagai jurus andalannya dihentikan oleh seorang bocah "hosh..hosh...aku mengakuimu bocah, kau yg terbaik" ucapnya santai kemudian Ia mundur dua langkah dan menghela nafasnya berat 'tidak aku sangka bocah tengik ini menandingiku'

Senyum kemenangan muncul di wajah Issei akan reaksi orang yg dilawannya "kau pemegang naga bukan?" tanya Toshiro tiba2 "huh? ya, etoo aku pemegang naga **Ddraig**..." Toshiro terbelalak kaget "kau...bilang... **Ddraig**!?"

"ya?" " **The Heavenly Dragon Ddraig** rival dari **Albion** itu!?" "ya itu benar lalu, kau sendiri?" 'bocah ini, bisa mengendalikan kekuatan dari naga sekuat **Ddraig** , tidak bisa dipercaya' "ah, aku pemegang **The Jade** **Dragon Yu-Long** "

'sudah kuduga, regenerasi lukanya itu bukan main2' pikir Issei sejenak. Toshiro kemudian menghampiri lalu menepuk pundak Issei, "kapan2 sparringlah dg ku jika ada waktu luang, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini" "hm, wakatta" Issei berhenti bicara sejenak lalu "a-anu jadi...kita baikan?"

"ya, kalau kau ingin lanjut juga boleh..." ucap Toshiro santai dan membuat Issei sweatdrop seketika 'hmm tunggu sebentar, kenapa tidak aku rekrut saja orang ini, pasti berguna sekali bagi kami' " Fumi-san kau...tidak tergabung dg suatu fraksi kan?"

"tidak, memangnya ada apa?" Toshiro bingung dg ucapan Issei yg tiba2 "bagaimana kalau Fumi-san masuk ke kelompokku?" Toshiro terkejut lalu berpikir sejenak 'satu aliansi dg bocah ini ya...boleh juga kurasa'

"hmm, tak ada persyaratan kan?" "hn, bagaimana?" angguk Issei, kemudian Toshiro tersenyum miring "okelah, ini nomerku jika kau butuh bantuan" kemudian Toshiro mengambil hp disaku celananya dan menjulurkan tangannya,

Issei tersenyum kemenangan lalu meraih hp Toshiro "oke, sudah kusimpan" Issei kemudian mendapati hpnya berbunyi dan pesan singkat muncul di tampilan layar utamanya yg berisi dari Saji : (oyy kadal! cepat pulang aku lapar!) Issei Sweatdrop setelah membaca pesan itu

"baiklah kalau begitu Fumi-san, aku pulang dulu jaa" "aah, aku juga, hati2 di jalan bocah dan kapan2 traktir aku ramen ya hahahahaha" tawa Toshiro di kejauhan, Issei tersenyum tipis kemudian mengambil kembali plastik belanjaannya yg tadi ditaruhnya, lalu berjalan pulang.

Issei tak menyangka pertemuannya dg pria bernama Toshiro Fumi ini menjadi momen langka yg pernah terjadi di hidupnya, Issei terkekeh geli setelah memikirnya kembali "huuft...mungkin aku harus ke dokter periksa mental lagi" "dan kalian keluarlah...percuma saja bersembunyi"

Tiba2 sesosok...bukan, empat sosok makhluk tersebut terkejut, kemudian keluar dari semak2 setelah mendengar ucapan Issei "ah, Rias-chan dan teman2 rupanya, ada apa memangnya? sampai bersembunyi seperti itu" ucap tenang Issei dg wajah teramat dinginnya 'sial! aku pikir aura kami sudah tertekan ke level paling rendah' kemudian gadis berambut merah darah dan bertubuh seksi itu maju beberapa langkah kedepan

"Issei-kun...jadilah pelayanku" ucap rias dg wajah tegas sekaligus anggun layaknya tuan putri yg membius siapa saja yg melihatnya "kau...memaksaku?" 'ck! efek Charmku tidak bekerja ya, huuuft Issei-kun memang berbahaya, kalau begini tidak ada cara lain'

"hm, k-kalau begitu j-jadilah k-kekasihku" ketiga anggota ORC terbelalak kaget dg apa yg diucapkan Buchounya 'hm lihat saja dia pasti akan menerimanya, hanya cowok homo yg menolak gadis cantik sepertiku' Rias menunggu jawaban Issei dg wajah datar

Tapi, didalam lubuk hatinya Ia menahan malu setengah mati karena mengucapkan kalimat yg diucapkannya barusan "heeeh..kau repot2 mengawasiku dan mengikutiku kesini hanya untuk itu?" jawaban Issei sukses membuat wajah Rias memerah pekat "u-uhm, b-bagaimana Issei-kun?"

Issei tersenyum miring, 'imut juga gadis ini' Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Rias dan berniat membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya "hmm...apa kau memang menyukaiku? atau kau...ada maksud lain Rias-chan?" Rias gelagapan kala mendengar kalimat dari Issei yg teramat sensual di telinganya, deru nafasnya naik turun dan jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti ingin meledak

'a-aroma badan Issei-kun, membuatku gila' Rias lalu menghela nafasnya panjang "a-" "begini saja Issei-kun, kami ingin meminta bantuanmu..." ucapan Rias terpotong oleh Akeno yg sedari tadi diam

"bantuanku?" "ya, kami ingin kau ikut dalam Rating Game kami" 'apa yg barusan kau katakan Akeno!!' Rias dibuat terkejut akan ucapan Akeno dan menatap si Queennya itu dg intens

tak selang lama Issei kemudian mulai bicara "Rating Game itu memangnya apa?" Akeno menepuk jidatnya dg keras, Ia lupa makhluk didepannya ini bukanlah Iblis melainkan seorang manusia

"a-ah jadi begini, Rating Game itu adalah...(capek ngetiknya vak, jadi search sendiri ea v:) begitulah Issei-kun" "kalian memintaku hadir di acara besar para iblis?..." Issei menjeda kalimatnya

"kalian ingin aku mati muda ya" empat iblis didepan Issei sweatdrop berjamaah dan hampir terjungkal kebelakang "a-ah para Iblis itu sama halnya dg manusia kok, hanya saja para Iblis punya sayap dan manusia tidak, jadi Issei-kun tenang saja" jelas Akeno "j-jadi bagaimana, Issei-kun?" "aku tau itu, tapi..."

Rias dan Akeno meneguk ludahnya takut makhluk didepannya ini menolak, tak lama kemudian Issei berbicara "ada syarat tentunya" empat iblis itu terkejut "a-apa itu? sebisa mungkin k-kami akan kabulkan" 'hmm kalau begini uang juga boleh kan? dan kehidupanku akan jadi lebih makmur muehehehe' batin nista Issei

"500 juta yen tunai, tanpa terkecuali" ucap Issei kalem, empat iblis itu bersweatdrop ria kembali akan ucapan Issei 'sebenarnya siapa yg Iblis sih disini' batin para Iblis itu "a-ah ya baiklah kami akan berikan 500 juta yen jika Issei-kun membantu kami"

"kalau begitu kita deal??" "hn, deal" empat iblis itu menghela nafas panjang lega "besok datanglah keruang klub kami sepulang sekolah, kami akan melakukan briefing" "ok kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu sampai jumpa besok di sekolah" "ya sampai jumpa di sekolah Issei-kun"

Issei lalu berjalan menjauh dari para iblis itu berniat untuk pulang "Akeno! kenapa kau malah meminta bantuannya tadi! aku kan berniat membuatnya menjadi iblis dan peerageku" ucap Rias sebal, sambil menggembungkan pipinya (gak bisa bayangin seberapa kawaiinya#Author nosebleed)

Akeno mencubit pipi rias gemas "hihi kau itu lucu Rias, aku tau sebagai manusia Issei-kun itu sudah tergolong kuat untuk mengalahkan seorang high-class devil, jadi kita tak perlu repot mengubahnya menjadi iblis dan jika tidak dg caraku tadi, Issei-kun pasti akan menolaknya mentah2 bukan? turunkanlah sedikit harga dirimu itu" Rias tertegun karena ucapan sahabatnya ini

"Buchou, apa yg dikatakan Akeno-senpai itu ada benarnya jika Issei-san menolak, kesempatan untuk kita menang kecil dan kita bisa dipastikan kalah dari Raiser besok" Rias berpikir sejenak, Knightnya ini memang selalu logis dalam berbicara "hm, maafkan aku, aku masih tidak bisa menjadi King yg baik untuk kalian" ucap Rias dg tatapan sendu "baiklah kalau begitu minna kita pulang misi selesai!" "ha'i!!"

 **Sesampainya** **Di Apartemen Issei**

"tadaima, huuft...capeknya" Issei berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan disambut dg Saji yg masih menonton acara tv kesayangannya "oh okaeri, oi Issei kenapa lama sekali aku hampir mati kelaparan! untung Vali datang" "ha Vali? mana dia?" "tuh di dapur" Issei menaruh belanjaannya di kulkas kemudian munuju ke dapur

"ah, Issei okaeri" terlihat Vali mengenakan apron hitam yg dipinjamnya dari Saji, sedang memotong sayuran "tumben kau datang kemari" ucap Issei dan mulai membantu Vali memotong sayuran lainnya "tadi si Saji menelponku, katanya dia kelaparan mumpung aku habis belanja dan berada didekat komplekmu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir kesini"

"maaf merepotkanmu Vali, aku tadi dihadang seorang Yankee jadi agak lama" "heeeh Yankee itu kuat juga sampai2 kau pulang agak lama" ucap Vali tersenyum miring "maa begitulah, dan akhir2nya dia kurekrut juga" Vali menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak "dia bukan berandalan biasa kah?"

Issei menoleh "yah dia kuat, dia pemegang naga **Shen Long** katanya" "baru kali ini aku mendengar pemegang naga lain selain kita berlima" "oii~ masih belum kah? aku lapar nih" perempatan siku2 muncul di dahi Issei "tunggu bentar napa sih! ini mau selesai" "cepetan kutunggu gk pake lama" balas Saji dg wajah menjengkelkan 'lama2 kuhantam ni wajahnya kedinding' "liat tv sana daripada mengganggu kami hush hush"

"okok selow dong gk usah nyolot" ucap Saji masih memasang wajah menyebalkannya lalu kembali ke ruang tv, Vali yg melihat hal absurd tersebut sweatdrop seketika "ah, ayo cepat kita selesaikan Issei, aku juga dah lapar" "ok!" mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas memasaknya.

Dan malam itu, tiga sahabat tersebut menghabiskan malam mereka dg makan2, bersenda gurau, dan melakukan hal2 absurd yg akhirnya membuat tetangga samping mereka marah karena terganggu oleh suara merdu milik Saji

 **Skip Time : Pagi Hari**

Kicauan burung telah berbunyi, yg menandakan pagi hari telah tiba. Sinar matahari mulai menyeruak masuk ke jendela2 rumah, para warga juga sudah mulai terlihat beraktifitas kembali, tetapi pengecualian dg tokoh utama kita ini, yap Issei masih terlelap nyenyak di futonnya sampai

Titt...tiit...tiiit...tiiit...tiitt...tii-

"cihh!"

Brakk!

Lagi2 tokoh utama kita ini menghancurkan sebuah jam weker lagi di pagi ini, Ia kemudian menguap lebar dan meregangkan tubuhnya lalu menolehkan sejenak kepalanya ke arah jam dinding "siall! ini hampir telat" jam menunjukkan 07.10 "ah, Issei ohayou" Issei menoleh ke arah sumber suara "Saji-teme! kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!" Saji menghela nafasnya "kau saja yg tidak merespon suaraku, jadi aku mandi duluan"

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Issei dan Saji tinggal serumah, karena rumah Issei yg dulu sudah tak layak pakai. Jadi Ia mengungsi di apartemen milik Saji sementara, beruntung sahabatnya Saji ini adalah pemuda dermawan dan baik hati jadi Ia bisa mengungsi di apartemennya

"cepat, atau kau akan terlambat Issei" "wakatta yo," Issei kemudian mulai beranjak dari futon menyambar handuknya lalu bergegas mandi "cepat lo, kalau kelamaan kutinggal nanti" "iya iya bawel"

Sesampainya Di Sekolah

"hari sabtu pelajaran pertama Tatsuhiro-sensei ya...sial aku belum mengerjakan prku" ucap Issei berkeringat dingin di bangkunya "tenanglah, katanya dia tidak masuk hari ini" timbal Saji, Issei menoleh ke arahnya "yg bener?" "iya seriusan" "yosshh seepp mank aku bisa tenang kalau begini" tak lama kemudian pintu kelas terbuka dan membuat murid2 terdiam seketika, dan masuklah pria berumur kisaran 32-33 yg bersurai hitam pendek spiky berwajah datar sedatar papan triplek

"ohayou, minna-san..." "o-ohayou sensei" murid2 pun berdiri memberi hormat lalu duduk kembali 'o-oh tidak, itu kan Ta-tatsuhiro-sensei!!' Issei menoleh cepat ke arah Saji 'Saji! konoyaroo berani2nya kau menipuku' Saji yg mendengar bisikan setan itu hanya mengangkat pundaknya tidak tau

'sial sial sial!! bagaimana ini, aku akan di dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi selama 4 hari kalau begini' batin Issei berkeringat dingin, Rias yg duduk disampingnya bingung akan tingkah pemuda satu ini "I-issei-kun kau kenapa?" "a-ah Rias-chan aku belum mengerjakan prku ehehehe" ucap Issei dg tersenyum canggung 'sial! ngapain ku omongin ke Rias segala'

'hm ini kesempatan bagus untuk menarik perhatian Issei-kun padaku hehehehe' dalam diam Rias tersenyum kemenangan setelah mendengar kalimat yg dilontarkan Issei "ini Issei-kun, masih ada waktu salinlah dibukumu" ucap Rias tersenyum manis yg membuat seluruh pria manapun nosebleed seketika karena terlampau manisnya

Issei menoleh 'aku tau dia ada maksud lain pasti, tapi itu tak penting sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan prku sebelum Tatsuhiro-sensei memulai pelajarannya' "a-ah maaf merepotkan, arigatou naa Rias-chan" balas Issei dg senyum yg tak kalah manisnya yg membuat seluruh gadis manapun merona hebat dan jatuh hati padanya

'Issei-kun kakoii~ aku beruntung sekali tidak ada gadis lain yg melihat senyumannya~' "u-uhm d-doitashimashite" Issei kemudian meraih buku Rias dan langsung menyalinnya segera

 **Skip Time : Pulang Sekolah**

"fyuuuh capek juga hari ini" ucap Issei berjalan di lorong sekolah "hn, kau benar juga, hari ini terasa panjang" timbal Saji yg berjalan di samping Issei "kau terdengar seperti orang tua Saji" "oii~ Issei, Saji" dua orang yg merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara "oh Shiro, Nobu, Vali mau pulang bareng nih ceritanya" ucap Saji tersenyum miring

ketiganya mengangguk serentak "ya, ngomong2 senin lusa kita ujian lo kalian siap kan?" Shiro mengintrupsi suasana, semuanya memasang wajah horor mereka kecuali si Shiro dan Nobura "kalau aku udah siap sih" ketiga sahabatnya memasang glare masing2 ke arah Shiro "are? kenapa?" "ara baik sekali anda mengingatkan kami tentang siksaan dunia itu ne Shiro-kun" ucap Saji dg glarenya "huuufft seperti biasa bicaramu asal ceplos aja Shiro" "eh? bener kan aku? kalau besok lusa ujian"

"ah, aku hampir lupa aku punya urusan" ucap Issei yg mengintrupsi keempat sahabatnya "tidak biasanya kau ada urusan sepulang sekolah Issei?" "yah begitulah, ini urusan yg penting soalnya, kalian pulang dulu saja aku mungkin pulang malam jaa" Issei pun bergegas meninggalkan mereka berempat yg terbengong

"biarlah, dia mungkin minta remidial pada guru" "mungkin kau benar Nobu, baiklah minna bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemenku, kita berpesta sampai pagi, lagian besok kan kita libur" Vali, Nobura dan Shiro menoleh ke arah Saji "hn, ide bagus ayo" "aku setuju" "Saji, aku pulang dulu ngambil baju" "ouh, sekalian belikan kami minuman juga ya Vali" "enak aja pakai uangku, mana uang kalian kita patungan" "okok nih, sprite tiga botol besar, sama jajan yak" "ok siap! aku pulang duluan jaa"

Back To Issei

Issei sampai pada tujuannya, dia menuju gedung lama sekolah yg sudah tak terpakai 'horor juga ni bangunan, mana udah gelap lagi' Issei pun sampai di depan pintu yg bertuliskan Occult Research Club, kemudian Ia mengetuk pintu itu pelan

toktoktok...

kriiett...

tak lama setelahnya pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Himejima Akeno yg tersenyum manis pada Issei "ara ara selamat datang Issei-kun" "ah Akeno-chan konnbawa" "masuklah" Issei kemudian berjalan masuk ke ruangan

Issei terkejut setelah memasuki ruangan ORC tersebut, karena ruangan itu berbeda sekali dg bangunan tua dan rusak diluar pikirnya, Ia juga melihat ada Kiba, Koneko dan Rias yg duduk di masing sofa yg tersedia di ruangan itu "ah, selamat datang Issei-kun di klub kami" "a-ah ya konnbawa" ucap Issei tersenyum canggung "silahkan duduk dulu" Issei kemudian mendaratkan pantatnya pada sofa empuk disebelahnya

"jadi begini Issei-kun, kami akan melakukan Rating Game ini nanti pada pukul 1 pagi dan tempatnya berada di underworld yg sudah diceritakan Akeno kemarin" jelas Rias panjang lebar "begitu ya" "uhm, semua sudah berkumpul kan? kita akan memulai briefingnya(skip dulu ea :v disini Rias menjelaskan ke Issei dan anggota2nya tentang formasi, rencana, dan anggota peerage milik Raiser)aku harap kita bisa menang di Rating Game ini"

"ha'i Buchou!" ucap serentak anggota ORC "tunggu sebentar Rias-chan," "hm? ada apa Issei-kun" "kalian tidak mempertimbangkannya atau bagaimana? peerage Raiser itu ada 15 orang kan, lengkap? lalu kita hanya ber 5 apa itu seimbang?" "hn, begitulah Issei-kun" "hah? huuufft... jadi intinya kalian hanya mengandalkanku ya" "sasuga Issei-kun, teehee" ucap Rias dg wajah konyol yg dibuat2nya

Kemudian raut wajah Issei berubah serius "lebih baik kalian jangan terlalu cepat mempercayaiku, aku hanya tentara bayaran yg kalian sewa, jadi jangan berpikiran kalau aku membantu kalian dg sukarela, aku disini hanya untuk uangnya kalian mengerti kan?" para Iblis diruangan itu meneguk ludah mereka dg susah payah karena aura yg dipancarkan Issei

"u-uhm a-aku tau itu, tapi h-hilangkan dulu t-tekanan ini Issei-kun, k-kami kesulitan b-bernafas" "hn" Issei kemudian menghilangkan tekanan auranya, "t-terima kasih hosh...hoshh" "aku akan berganti pakaian, apa ada ruangan tertutup disini?" "p-pakailah kamarku disitu Issei-kun" tunjuk Rias pada kamarnya 'kyaaa Issei-kun masuk ke kamarku' 'tuh anak pasti pikirannya kemana-mana'

Skip Time

waktu menunjukkan 00.49 Issei dan para Iblis sudah bersiap menuju dunia bawah "kalau begitu minna! kita akan berangkat" lingkaran sihir raksasa berwarna merah berlambang keluarga Gremory, muncul dibawah mereka berlima dan lingkaran sihir itu menelan mereka dan membuat mereka berpindah tempat secara praktis

sriing...

"hoooh jadi ini ya neraka" ucap Issei santai "ya, inilah neraka, atau bisa disebut Underworld Issei-kun, tempat dimana lahirnya kami para Iblis" 'sudah kuduga, tempat ini berbeda sekali dg yg diceritakan Ibu dulu' batin Issei sweatdrop melihat pemandangan dari dunia bawah itu "ini rumahmu?" "ya, tepatnya ini mansion keluargaku tinggal"

'kenapa kehidupan Iblis jauh lebih makmur dari manusia normal sepertiku sialan!' batin Issei menangis nista dalam hati "ah Rias-Ojou sama dan teman2nya mari masuk, Sirzech-sama menunggu kalian" ucap tiba2 seorang maid yg cantik jelita bersurai abu2 yg datang entah darimana 'sejak kapan dia ada disini??' "ha'i Grayfia-neesama, kalian, ayo masuk" mereka berlima pun memasuki mansion tersebut beserta maid yg bernama Grayfia itu

mereka berlima telah sampai pada ruangan besar dan megah, yg bisa diasumsikan itu adalah ruang kerja. Dan terlihat disana sesosok pemuda tampan bersurai merah panjang yg sibuk dg kertas2nya "saya sudah membawa mereka Sirzech-sama" sosok yg dipanggil Sirzech tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara

"ah, Rias dan teman2nya selamat datang" "aku pulang Nii-sama" "kau tepat waktu Rias, acara Rating Gamenya akan dimulai" kemudian Sirzech memicingkan matanya pada pemuda yg tertutupi wajahnya oleh hoodie hitam dan slayer beraksenkan tengkorak(yg biasa dipakai saat misi oleh Issei) yg aneh menurutnya "oya, ada wajah baru disini, siapa dia Rias?" ucap Sirzech curiga

"a-ah, perkenalkan dia Hyoudo Issei, dia akan membantuku pada Rating Game ini Nii-sama" Rias berkeringat dingin karena Sirzech masih menatap Issei dg curiga 'Sekiryuutei kah, hm, pilihan Rias memang tepat' "ah begitu rupanya, lalu, bukankah dia manusia?"

seluruh anggota ORC terkejut bukan main, karena Sirzech mengetahui identitas Issei sebagai manusia dg cepatnya. Padahal aura dan bau Issei sudah disamakan dg Iblis umumnya, tapi masih tercium juga pikir mereka, 'sasuga salah satu dari Yondai Maou'

"ahahaha santai saja, aku tidak berniat menggigitnya kok" ucap Sirzech dibarengi dg tawa renyahnya dan membuat semua Iblis ORC sweatdrop seketika "aku penasaran, kenapa kau memilih manusia untuk membantumu Rias?" "karena dia kuat Nii-sama, dan Ia juga kebetulan satu kelas dgku disekolah" "oh begitu, ah, aku hampir lupa, berangkatlah duluan Rias acaranya sudah hampir dimulai, aku pinjam Issei-kun ini sebentar"

"b-baiklah Nii-sama" 'semoga kau baik2 saja Issei-kun' Rias dkk beserta Grayfia pun berteleport menuju arena Rating Game diadakan, minus Issei yg masih diruangan milik Maou Lucifer itu "jadi Issei-kun, kau bisa berbicara bukan?" "hn" "aku penasaran dgmu yg notabenenya seorang manusia, apa kau dipaksa Rias untuk mengikuti Rating Game ini?" "tidak" "apa kau meminta imbalan untuk ini?" "ya" 'jujur sekali anak ini' batin Sirzech sweatdrop

"Issei-kun, aku punya permintaan padamu" "huh? apa itu Maou-San?" sang Maou menghela nafas panjang "tolong menangkan Rating Game ini, dan akan kutambahkan imbalannya sesuai keinginanmu jika kau menang, setuju?" 'uwwoohh ini yg ku tunggu2 terus keluarkan uangmu itu Iblis' "hn, itu boleh dipertimbangkan" "baiklah kalau begitu, tunjukkan kekuatanmu di arena nanti Issei-kun" "hn, itu pasti" 'dg adanya Sekiryuutei disini, Rias mungkin punya kesempatan untuk tidak bertunangan si bocah Phenex itu'

•

•

•

•

 **Bersambung~**

Biodata OC baru :

Nama : Toshiro Fumi

Umur : 24 tahun Penganggguran :v

Penampilan : Rambut Spiky Kuning Disisir Kebelakang (bayangin aja Sakata Kintoki Class Rider di game Fate Grand Order, tapi yg ini gk pakek kacamata) Iris Mata Berwarna Emas, Dg Anting Khas Berandalan Yg Menggantung Di Telinga nya

Sifat : Humoris, Bijak, dan peduli akan sekitar(Berbanding terbalik dg tampangnya)

Hobi : Berkelahi :v dan Baseball

Sacred Gear : Nature Gear(spesialis kekuatan alam), The Jade Dragon Yu-Long (dan bayangin bentuk armor Balance Break Scale Mailnya itu Gundam Nataku, search dulu yak, tapi warnanya didominasi hijau, dan hitam di sela2 armornya)

Author Notes : Pengen aja gitu ada karakter tambahan :) Dan ini murni karangan Saya. kerasa gak di chapter ini Saya agak manjangin wordnya? hehe mumpung banyak ide yg mengalir deras dari otak :v ya saya ketik aja, dan maafkan hamba sebesar-besarnya karena updatenya tidak terjadwal. Oke dah itu aja

Mohon kritik dan sarannya para Senpai~

BYEE~

 **Mind To Review~**


	5. Battle With Phenex

**Disclaimer : High School DxD Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Saya Hanya Meminjam Karakternya Saja Dari Om Ichie** , **dan Fic Ini Pure Karangan Saya**

 **Rate : T Semi M(Bisa Berubah Kapan Saja)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Comedy Dikit Mungkin Garing, Mungkin Juga Ada Romance**

 **Pair : (Pokoknya Single Pair Semua)**

 **Warning : OOCIssei, OOCSaji, OOCVali, OC, Very2 Gaje, Saya Juga Agak Tidak Mahir Dg POV Karakter, Typo Bertebaran,Dll**

 **Monggo Langsung Dibaca Minna-San**

 **Don't Like Don't Read~**

 **Enjoyy Reading~**

 **Chapter** **5 :** **Battle With Phenex**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Vali POV**

"Sprit* 3 botol besar, Chit*to, lalu Ramen instant, oke sudah semuanya, saatnya berangkat" ucapku setelah keluar dari salah satu Minimarket di dekat wilayah apartemenku. Dan tujuanku sekarang adalah menuju apartemen Saji

Yap, Kami berlima berencana akan nonton anime bersama, meskipun satu orang lagi menghilang entah kemana. "ah udah jam 10 ya, aku harus cepat nih" aku pun bergegas, karena jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

sekarang aku berjalan melewati distrik perumahan, dulu katanya di distrik ini terjadi banyak sekali kejadian pembunuhan, maka tidak heran kalau banyak rumah disini yg kosong. Huufft...dan sayangnya, jalan ini adalah jalan yg paling cepat menuju apartemen Saji.

Di perempatan jalan, aku merasa ada seseorang yg mengikutiku dari belakang. Dg rasa penasaran yg tinggi, aku pun berat hati menolehkan kepalaku,

set

tapi nihil, tak ada seorangpun disana. Aku pun menghiraukannya lalu kembali berjalan, tapi tak selang lama kemudian, tiba2 ada sesuatu yg menyentuh bahuku 'huh? tangan?' dan dari ukurannya mungkin ini wanita-

'apa jangan2!?...SADAKO!1!1' aku menoleh dg cepat ke belakang, dan ternyata ada seorang gadis, surainya hitam legam panjang sepinggang, dan Ia memakai kimono hitam dg obi berwarna kuning agak terbuka yg menampilkan paha serta belahan payudaranya!?, wajahnya cantik dan imut menurutku, kulitnya putih bersih seperti susu, lalu Ia...punya telinga kucing?

tapi sepertinya Ia kelelahan, Ia seperti dikejar2 akan sesuatu "t-tolong ak-" dan tiba2 saja tubuhnya ambruk lemas seketika, dg sigap aku langsung menahannya "hei! kau kenapa Ojou-chan!? hei!" ah gadis ini pingsan rupanya, aku pun memapahnya di punggungku 'Youkai huh? pantas saja aku tidak merasakan hawa kehadirannya tadi' hufftt...kubawa saja lah ke apartemen Saji

 **Vali POV End**

 **Skip Time** **...**

 **Author POV**

Dokdokdok...

"oii Saji! bukain pintunya"

Dokdokdok...

drappdrapp...

Jglekk...

"ah Vali kah, huh? siapa dia?" "nanti saja kujelas kan" Vali kemudian nyelonong masuk, dan mendapati Nobura dan Shiro memandanginya aneh "yo Vali, siapa gadis itu?" "pacarmu?" Vali kemudian meletakkan tubuh gadis tadi pada sofa panjang milik Saji

"aku nemu di jalan tadi" "hah? kau pikir dia barang hilang?" "dia seorang Youkai ya?" ketiga orang tadi menoleh ke arah sumber suara "hn, kau benar Saji, dia tadi datang padaku, dan tiba2 saja dia pingsan"

"kenalanmu mungkin?" "masalahnya seingatku, aku belun pernah berkenalan dg Youkau sebelumnya" "ngomong2 dia cantik juga, beruntung kau yg menemukannya Vali" ucap Nobura dg wajah mesumnya mendekati gadis itu

"dia juga imut, punya telinga kucing lagi, seperti waifuku" tambah Shiro dg ekspresi datar sambil memainkan telinga kucing gadis itu "hoi, mau kalian apakan dia ha?" "ehehe aku cuma melihatnya kok, are, kau cemburu ya Vali" "sudahlah, yg penting kita tunggu saja sampai dia bangun, aku akan membuatkan dia teh" ucap Saji

"Vali, mana pesanan kami?" "tuh" Vali menunjuk ke arah plastik belanjaan yg Ia bawa tadi "yosh, gini kan nontonnya berasa lebih enak" kemudian Saji mengambil plastik belanjaan tersebut, lalu nyelonong pergi ke dapur

"memangnya kau nemu tepatnya dimana tadi?" "di sekitaran distrik perumahan" "oh begitu" "ehehehe~ dia seksi juga~" "oi Nobu! gausah aneh2!" ucap Vali memergoki Nobura yg sedang enak2nya memainkan oppai gadis itu (ckckck yg gini gk boleh ditiru ya anak2~)

"apa sih Vali! aku cuma megang doang kok hehe~" ucap Nobura dg nosebleed dan wajah menyedihkannya

bletakk!

"itte" "liat2 kalo megang setan" "iye iye khilaf" "huuft...yok lah nonton, Shiro, nyalakan tvnya" "ok" Shiro pun menyalakan tv dan menyiapkan DVD "Saji! buatkan aku kopi!" dan dari kejauhan "siap! oi, jangan dimulai dulu aku belum selesai!" "iye cepetan" kemudian mereka berempat menonton anime danm*chi season terbaru dg khidmat.

Back To Issei : Underworld / Mekkai

"baiklah kalau begitu, tunjukkan kekuatanmu di arena nanti Issei-kun" "hn, itu pasti" 'dg adanya Sekiryuutei disini, Rias mungkin punya kesempatan untuk tidak menikahi si bocah Phenex itu' gumam sang Yondai Maou dg wajah yg sulit diartikan

'nih makhluk ngapain sih?' dipandangi dg tatapan aneh oleh Issei, Sirzech pun langsung tersadar dari pikirannya "a-ah maafkan aku, ayo kuantar ke arena" "hn" kemudian kedua makhluk beda ras itu menuju arena Rating Game dg sihir teleportasi

Zrring...

Suara riuh penonton mulai memasuki gendang telinga Issei, dan bisa diartikan dia sudah berada di arena pertarungan "uwwooohh!!" 'cih, para Iblis ini membuat telingaku tuli' batin nista Issei "ada apa Issei-kun?" "bukan apa2, lalu, dimana musuhnya Maou-San?" "itu" Sang Maou menunjuk ke arah pemuda yg bisa dipastikan Iblis, bersurai pirang acak2an dg wajah yg lumayan tampan, tapi menjengkelkan

"itu?" "ya, dia seorang High Class Devil, penerus dari klan besar Iblis Phenex, Raiser Phenex" jelas Sirzech "ooh gitu" 'bocah ini mendengarkanku nggak sih' batin Sirzech Sweatdrop "u-uhm ya begitulah" "Maou-Sama janai desu ka?" "huh? a-ah, Raiser-kun kah" sosok yg memanggil sang Maou itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si Raiser Phenex

"selamat malam, senang anda baik2 saja disini" "selamat malam juga Raiser-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?" "hai' saya berada dalam kondisi fit malam ini," "apa kau sudah siap untuk Rating Game ini Raiser-kun?" ucap Sirzech basa basi "hai' Sirzech-Sama, saya selalu siap"

Raiser kemudian memicingkan matanya ke arah Issei 'huh!? manusia!? auranya tipis sekali, dan kenapa dia bisa bersanding di samping seorang Maou!?' "ano Sirzech-Sama, siapa manusia ini?" Sirzech menyunggingkan senyumnya "dia? dia yg akan melawanmu malam ini Raiser-kun" "dia? dia yg hanya manusia biasa ini??" Issei kemudian menyeringai di balik penutup wajahnya

"ada apa Raiser-kun? kau takut?" ucap Sirzech tersenyum miring meremehkan "kheh, saya bisa mengalahkannya dalam waktu 5 detik Sirzech-Sama" "hoooh kalau begitu, tunjukkan padaku di arena nanti ya Raiser-kun"

"hm, maaf, saya permisi dulu" 'sialan! dia meremehkanku, aku bersumpah akan aku rebut keperawanan adikmu itu, lihat saja nanti Maou-Sama' batin Raiser berjalan menjauh menuju arena

"ne Rias, dia siapa?" "dia? oh itu loh si Hyoudo Issei-kun" "hah!? apa kau gila Rias!? meminta bantuan seorang manusia sepertinya!?" "kau tau sendiri kan? kalau dia itu si Sekiryuutei" "tapi tetap saja dia kan manusia," "hm, kau lihat saja nanti"

"Rias, kemarilah" ucap Sirzech mengintrupsi dari kejauhan "uhm, jaa Sona" Rias dkkpun berjalan menjauh dari tim Sona menuju sang Maou Lucifer "aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu" "ada apa Nii-Sama?" "sudahlah, kemarikan telingamu" "?" Sirzech membisikkan sesuatu pada adiknya, yg membuat Rias terkejut

"Nii-Sama mau membuat Rating Game ini menjadi duel!!?" suara yg terlalu kencang Rias membuat anggota ORC dan Iblis yg berada disekitarnya terkejut mendengarnya, tak terkecuali juga Issei "oi oi katanya ini pertempuran kelompok, kenapa sekarang jadi duel Maou-san?" "karena aku mempercayaimu Issei-kun" "hah?" "Nii-Sama mau membuat Issei-kun bertarung sendirian!?" "ya, itu benar"

ucapan sang Maou membuat tatapan tak percaya dari sekitar "eh, dia kan manusia, apa bisa menang tuh" "tenang saja, Raiser-sama kan juara ber turut2 Rating Game, jadi kau tau lah siapa yg akan menang nantinya" "hm, kau benar, aku kasihan dg adik Lucifer-Sama itu" "kita tunggu saja pertarungannya" bisikan2 Iblis itu membuat telinga Issei dan Rias berkedut bersamaan mendengarnya "Grayfia" "hai' Sirzech-sama?"

"umumkan pada seluruh penonton, kalau Rating Game ini akan jadi pertandingan duel" Grayfia pun menggangguk paham lalu "mohon perhatiannya pemirsa sekalian! saya umumkan bahwa, Rating Game ini akan diubah menjadi pertarungan satu lawan satu atas keinginan Maou Sirzech Lucifer-Sama! peserta dari pertarungan ini adalah Raiser Phenex-Sama, melawan Hyoudo Issei!" seluruh Iblis yg mendengarnya terkejut, Raiser dan seluruh peeragenya pun ikut andil

"pesertanya tak diundi, manusia tadi ya? benar2 si Maou itu, huuft...tidak apa lah, malah lebih cepat aku untuk merobek keperawanan Rias" ucap Raiser dg senyum iblisnya "mau saya gantikan Raiser-Sama? anda tidak pantas untuk bertarung dg seorang manusia rendahan sepertinya" "terima kasih atas perhatiannya Isabella, tapi aku ingin menghancurkannya dg tanganku sendiri" "hai' dimengerti"

"jangan mengecewakanku ya Issei-kun~" "hn" 'hehe, kalau begini lebih cepat untuk mendapatkan uangku' batin Issei berjalan menuju arena sambil tersenyum dibalik penutup wajahnya

Sekarang, Issei dan Raiser telah berada di tengah2 arena, mereka saling berhadapan dan mengeluarkan tatapan tajam mereka masing2 "hei, kau sudah tau akibatnya kalau berurusan dgku kan manusia??" "ya! kau akan kuhancurkan tanpa sisa!" 'pfftt anoo aku belum menjawab sedikitpun lo' batin Issei yg berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa yg tertutupi slayernya

"baiklah! pertarungan antara Raiser Phenex-Sama dg Hyoudo Issei! dimulai!!" setelah Grayfia mengucapkan kata2nya, penonton mulai riuh dan ramai "hajar dia Raiser-Sama!!!" "kheh, aku mulai manusia!" dg kecepatan gila, Raiser sudah berada di samping Issei seketika, lalu melakukan pukulan berlapiskan apinya "matilah!!"

wusshh...

set...

blarr!!

Pukulan Raiser menghasilkan ledakan yg besar, sampai2 seluruh arena dipenuhi dg asap yg tebal "uwaah sasuga Raiser-Sama" "kuat sekali" "hm, dia memang pantas menjadi kepala klan selanjutnya" "haha manusia tadi tubuhnya pasti tercecer ke mana2" riuh penonton membuat Raiser mulai mengembangkan senyumannya

drapp

"kheh, hanya 4 detik kah? lemah sekali manusia itu" tanpa sepengetahuan Raiser, Issei telah berada dibelakangnya 'pertama - tama, aku akan melambatkan regenerasinya yg merepotkan itu dg energi suci dari Ddraig'

Duaggh!!

"aakh!"

Issei menendang punggung Raiser dg sangat keras, yg membuatnya terpental jauh,

Wuusshh...

Brakk!!

lalu menabrak Kekkai arena 'ugh! sial, tulang punggungku patah, tak kusangka tendangan dari seorang manusia mengakibatkan luka fatal seperti ini, aku terlalu meremehkannya' "hei apa yg terjadi!?" "sial asapnya belum hilang! aku tidak bisa melihatnya!" "aku juga!" riuh penonton kembali ramai karena suara dentuman keras yg mereka dengar. Asap dari ledakan pukulan Raiser belum hilang, yg mengakibatkan penonton tak bisa melihat lebih jelas

"hosh hosh hosh...hehe kau lumayan, tapi aku ini abadi, serangan seperti itu tak ada apa2nya bagiku!" ucap Raiser yg mulai meregenerasi tubuhnya dan Issei yg hanya diam tak menanggapi 'Issei-kun...semoga kau baik2 saja' batin Rias khawatir dibangku penonton

syuutt...

"haaahhp!!"

Bwossh!!...

Tubuh Raiser tiba2 diselimuti api kebanggaannya, dan membuat semua asap di arena hilang seketika "wah akhirnya, aku bisa melihatnya" ucap salah satu penonton dan diikuti penonton lainnya "lihat! manusia itu!? masih bisa berdiri!?"

drapp

wussh!

Raiser pun langsung melesat maju ke arah Issei dg kecepatan yg luar biasa "heeaahh!!" Raiser kembali melakukan pukulan berlapiskan apinya lagi, dan kali ini ada perubahan pada warna apinya, yg awalnya merah menjadi emas terang

wuussh!

set...

pukulan pertama berhasil dihindari Issei dg merunduk, tau serangannya tidak kena, Raiser kemudian berniat menendang kepalanya

wuusshh!!

srett...

Issei menghindarinya lagi dg bergerak cepat menyamping, "cih!" serangan dilanjutkan kembali oleh Raiser dg melakukan Round House Kick yg mengarah tepat pada rusuk Issei

wuushh!

Issei yg hampir terkena tendangan tersebut, langsung menghindar salto kebelakang

set

tap...

"kauu!" tak terima, Raiser pun melesat cepat dan berniat menghantamkan bogem apinya kembali pada Issei

wuusshh!

tapi Issei memiringkan kepalanya, dan lolos dari serangan, 'ck! manusia ini refleknya sangat bagus, kalau begitu...' Raiser kemudian melompat mundur, lalu mengepakkan sayap iblisnya dan terbang cepat ke atas

zruutt...

setelah terbang diudara, dg cepat Raiser membuat bola2 api emas berjumlah 7 buah, yg semakin lama semakin membesar hingga berukuran raksasa "terima ini brengsekk!!!!" bola2 itu pun melesat cepat ke arah Issei di bawah

syuutt...

dupp!

BLAARRRR!!!!!

Bola2 raksasa milik Raiser meledak seketika, dg daya ledaknya yg luar biasa, seluruh arena pun dibuat bergetar hebat karena ledakan tersebut "uwwoohh!! Raiser-Sama!!" "Raiser-Sama menang!!" "sudah kubilang kan? Raiser-Sama juaranya Rating Game" "jurus yg mengerikan" "kali ini manusia itu pasti sudah mati!" seluruh penonton mulai mengeluarkan uneg2nya yg membuat senyum Raiser merekah

tetapi, di balik asap yg masih mengelilingi arena, Issei masih berdiri tenang di tempatnya. 'tolol sekali Iblis ini, dia hanya mengarahkan serangannya pada satu titik, sangat mudah dihindari,' tak lama kemudian, asap pun berlahan menghilang "!!!" 'bakana!! dia masih hidup!!?' Raiser terbelalak kaget begitupun dg penonton,

karena Issei berhasil lolos dari serangan mematikannya "kissammaa!! akan kurobek tubuhmu!!!" dg penuh emosi memuncak, Raiser pun melesat dan melancarkan pukulan api emasnya pada Issei

wuusshh!!

"kau tau, seranganmu terlalu mudah dibaca" Issei yg telah membaca serangan milik Raiser, melompat cepat menyamping "apa!?" kemudian Ia menendang dada Raiser dg tenaga yg tak main2

Duaggh!!!

"ohhok!!"

kretak!

tulang rusuk Raiser remuk seketika karena tendangan kuat dari Issei "Raiser-Sama!!" "Raiser!" "Raiser-Sama!" "Nii-Sama!!" "aarrggh!!" jerit Raiser menahan sakit yg luar biasa "Raiser-Samaa!!! sialan manusia itu! tak akan kumaafkan karena telah melukai Raiser-Sama!!" "Yubelluna hentikan! kau bisa membuat Raiser-Sama didiskualifikasi" "tapi...ugh baiklah..."

Raiser kemudian mencoba kembali berdiri 'kenapa regenerasiku menjadi lambat begini, sial!' "jangan senang dulu kau manusia!! aku akan benar2 menghancurkanmu kali ini!!" tapi Issei hanya diam menghiraukan dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya dg santai

tubuh Raiser kembali diselimuti api emas yg meledak-ledak, Ia mengambil ancang2 dan kemudian melesat dg cepat menyerang Issei dg pukulan berlapis api emasnya, perlahan api emas itu membentuk sebuah burung Phoenix raksasa "akan kulumpuhkan kau dg ini!" "apa kau tak punya teknik lain selain memukul eh?" "brengsekk!! hancurlahh!!"

WUSSH!!

"[Golden Rising Phenex]!!!"

ZWOSSH!!

syuutt

tepp!

Raiser dan penonton dibuat terkejut setengah mati, serangan mematikan Raiser lagi2 dipatahkan oleh Issei, dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi dia kini hanya menangkapnya dg hanya memakai satu tangannya "hm?" "bakana!? api sebesar itu diserap olehnya!!?"

Duakk!

"ughh!" Issei menendang dagu Raiser dg keras, dan membuatnya terpental jauh ke atas

Bruakk!!

creshh!

"erghh!" lalu jatuh dg cepat dari ketinggian 'sial! sial! sial! ugh!! semua bagian tulangku remuk, tubuhku mati rasa, dan kenapa regenerasiku sangat lambat!!?...ah! aku masih punya air mata itu' Raiser kemudian mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari saku celananya dg susah payah, saat Raiser hendak meminumnya,

drapp

Duakk!

pyarr!

Issei duluan menendang botol itu dg cepat dari tangannya. Dan botol itu pun pecah seketika "b-brengsekk! apa yg kau lakukan!!?" 'ugh! t-tubuhku...sudah tak bisa digerakkan...huh? tunggu sebentar, aku membawa 5 buah botol, jadi pastinya masih tersisa 4 botol lagi'

kemudian Raiser mencoba merogoh-rogoh sakunya 'huh? hilang!? dimana!?-' "kau mencari ini?" Raiser menoleh cepat dan mendapati Issei berjalan santai ke arahnya dg membawa empat buah botol air mata Phoenix di masing2 sela jari tangannya "kau!!? bagaimana bisa!?"

"itu mudah, aku mengambil ini saat ada celah dari seranganmu" Raiser melotot horor pada Issei 'ia meremehkanku' batin Raiser dg tubuh bergetar

prassh!!

Issei pun menghancurkan keempat buah botol itu bersamaan pada cengkramannya "k-kau!? apa2an kau!? siapa kau ini sebenarnya!!?" ucap Raiser gemetar, Issei mulai berjongkok disampingnya "aku? aku hanya seorang pelajar manusia" "itu tidak mungkin!? mana ada seorang manusia bisa menyamai kami kaum Iblis!?"

"biar kukatakan padamu Raiser, kalian para Iblis terlalu banyak bermain bangsawan2an, terlalu tinggi harga diri dan jika kalian berada pada posisi pertempuran, kalian hanya selalu berfokus pada kekuatan sihir dan energi gaib, bukan malah kekuatan fisik kalian sendiri, dan itu adalah perbedaan besarnya" Raiser terdiam membisu setelah mendengar ucapan Issei

"lalu, kau ingin mengakhiri ini atau bagaimana?" "cih, hosh...hosh...b-baiklah a-aku menyerah" kemudian Issei memberikan tanda pada Grayfia "ah, Raiser Phenex-Sama tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan! dan pertarungan ini dimenangkan oleh Hyoudo Issei!!"

Sirzech, Rias dkk langsung menghela nafas lega dan para Iblis lainnya yg menonton pun terdiam, tidak ada sorak2 gembira, tidak ada tepuk tangan, mereka hanya diam membisu terkejut melihat hasil pertandingan, tak lama kemudian

"t-tidak mungkin!! Raiser-Sama kalah!?" "tidak bisa dipercaya!" "kheh, manusia itu kuat juga rupanya, aku ingin melawannya" "ini akan jadi sejarah memalukan bagi klan Phenex" "dikalahkan oleh seorang manusia, bahkan Ia tidak menggunakan Sacred Gearnya, kheh lucu sekali" penonton pun mulai berkomentar setelah pertandingan berakhir,

para peerage Raiser langsung berlari berhamburan menuju tempat Raiser yg tergelatak tak berdaya "Raiser-Sama" "Nii-Sama!" "Raiser-Sama!" "Raiser-Sama!" "a-ah kalian...m-maafkan aku...m-musuhnya terlalu kuat" para peerage Raiser pun menoleh ke arah Issei yg berjalan keluar dari arena

"tidak usah dipikirkan Raiser-Sama, saya akan merawat anda sekarang" "u-uhm, eto R-ravel...m-maafkan aku telah mengkhawatirkanmu" "hiks hiks Nii-Sama no baka! aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tau! hiks" lalu mereka pun tersenyum bahagia karena King mereka baik2 saja

'enak juga si Yakitori itu dikelilingin banyak cewek, kapan2 aku juga cobak ah~' "Issei-kun" "huh?"

plukk

tiba Rias pun langsung menghambur memeluk Issei "hiks hiks yokatta kau baik2 saja" "ya begitulah" "ehehe, aku yakin kalau Issei-kun pasti mudah mengalahkannya" keduanya pun saling tersenyum memandangi lawan bicaranya

"ekhemm!" suara itu mengintrupsi 2 sejoli tersebut, dan Rias langsung salah tingkah dibuatnya "awawawawa!" Rias memalingkan mukanya yg sudah memerah pekat karena ulah sahabatnya ini "ara~ maafkan aku ya Rias, aku tidak tau kalau kalian lagi bermesraan ehehe" wajah Rias sukses bertambah merahnya karena ucapan Akeno, sedangkan Issei hanya tersenyum tipis

"Arigatou gozaimasu Issei-san telah membantu kami" ucap Kiba yg tersenyum ala bocah tampan sambil menunduk hormat "ya, arigatou gozaimasu Issei-senpai" tambah Koneko yg juga menunduk hormat pada Issei "hn" balas Issei dg deheman yg tak jelas

"ah Issei-kun" "ada apa?" "uangnya, akan kami berikan besok di sekolah, Issei-kun datang saja ke klub kami oke" "hn, baiklah" "Issei-kun, selamat atas kemenanganmu, kau hebat sekali tadi di arena" "ah, Maou-san" "kau butuh imbalannya kan? katakan saja padaku apa yg kau inginkan"

"apa saja?" "hn, apa saja" Issei diam sejenak lalu "kalau begitu...aku minta uang tunai sebesar 2 miliar yen tunai di muka" Rias dkk langsung terlonjak kaget 'tidak ku sangka bocah ini mata duitan juga rupanya, dan dia meminta dg jumlah yg tidak main2, tapi tak apalah dia sudah membatalkan pertunangan Rias' batin Sirzech sweatdrop

"diterima, senang berbisnis dgmu Issei-kun" ucap Sirzech tersenyum sambil berjabat tangan dg Issei "tunggu dulu Issei-kun, uang yg kami berikan belum cukup untukmu??" "kau tau Akeno-chan, manusia itu juga bisa serakah" "huuuftt...baiklah kalau begitu"

"hn, aku akan pulang jaa" "ya, selamat beristirahat" balas Rias dg senyuman manis terbaiknya. Issei pun kemudian berteleport menuju apartemennya dg sihir milik keluarga Gremory

Sring...

tap

"huuft...capeknya~" Issei pun sampai tepat di depan pintu apartemennya 'hehehe~ akhirnya, aku bisa hidup makmur besok'

jglek...krieet...

"tadaima" ucap Issei melepas slayer hitamnya dan berjalan memasuki apartemen. Lalu terlihatlah di ruang tv Saji, Vali, Shiro dan Nobura sedang asiknya menonton film "ouh, okaeri Issei" "darimana saja kau ini? ini sudah jam 2 pagi lo" "kalian tidak akan percaya kalau aku mengatakannya" balas Issei acuh sambil berjalan menuju arah kulkas untuh mengambil air

gluk

"huh? Issei, kenapa kau memakai pakaian itu??" tunjuk Shiro pada pakaian yg dikenakan Issei

glukglu-

brushh!

"oi Issei kau kenapa?" "shimatta! kenapa aku pake baju misi! bodohnya aku" gumam Issei yg tak terdengar oleh yg lain 'tapi aneh, kenapa Rias dan yg lainnya tidak sadar ya?' "hah? ada apa memangnya?"

"tidak, bukan apa2, lalu dia siapa? lacur? udah kalian gilir ya?" Issei menunjuk pada gadis yg tidur terlelap di sofa "oi oi mana mungkin kami melakukan hal itu" "ini pacarnya Vali" "oh, tumben tiba2 kau ingin punya pacar Vali, kukira kau penganut ajaran joker"

"apa itu?" "Jomblo Keren~" "kau ngajak ribut dgku ya, mereka hanya menjodoh2kanku dgnya" "tapi kalian berdua cocok lo" "ya itu benar, tembak dia saat Ia bangun nanti Vali" "kalian terlalu banyak membaca novel drama romance" Vali pun menghela nafas panjang karena obrolan absurd teman2nya ini "lah, danm*chinya dah episode terakhir!?" "ya nih, salah sendiri kau pergi keluyuran" "sial, aku nonton sendiri kalau begini, gak seru ah"

"eunggh" "huh??" tiba2 sebuah suara lenguhan mengagetkan mereka berlima "ugh, ittai~ kepalaku sakit~" suara itu ternyata berasal dari gadis yg ditemukan Vali. Kemudian Ia terduduk di sofa sambil memegangi kepalanya "uggh~un? ano, apa yg terjadi padaku? dan...aku dimana?" Vali dan lain menoleh bersamaan "ah, kamu kutemukan pingsan tadi nona, dan ini dirumah temanku" ucap Vali menunjuk Saji

"yo" sapa Saji dg tersenyum pada gadis itu "arigatou gozaimasu telah menolongku" gadis itu kemudian menundukkan badannya "tidak masalah kok Ojou-san, untung tadi Vali yg menemukanmu" "Vali?" tanya gadis itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya, dan entah keajaiban apa, tapi Vali dkk membatin hal yg sama 'k-kawaii~' "i-itu aku, salam kenal, namaku Vali Lucifer" ucap Vali tersenyum gugup "arigatou Vali-kun, telah menolongku"

"kalau begitu, kita mulai perkenalannya, namaku Narutaki Nobura salam kenal Ojou-chan" "namaku Shirotori Fusuke, salam kenal ya" "Genshirou Saji, panggil saja Saji Ojou-san" "Issei, Hyoudo Issei" ucap mereka yg memperkenalkan diri masing2 "ah, namaku Toujou Kuroka desu, salam kenal"

"Toujou-chan kah yoroshiku ne" "panggil saja Kuroka, Nobura-san" "kalau begitu salam kenal Kuroka-san" ucap Saji yg mendahului Nobura 'aku sepertinya familiar dg nama itu, Toujou ya...' "aku mau bertanya, apa kau kenal dg Toujou Koneko, Kuroka-san?" mereka semua teralihkan oleh sumber suara, yg ternyata adalah Issei

wajah Kuroka berubah muram setelah mendengar kalimat dari Issei "dia...adikku, apa kau mengenalnya Issei-san?" "oh jadi begitu, dan ya, dia adik kelas kami di sekolah" "ano..bagaimana kabarnya?" "dia baik2 saja kok, tenang saja Kuroka-san, dia menikmati masa mudanya" ucap Issei menenangkan "yokatta~" semuanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kuroka yg kembali normal "aku juga mau bertanya dgmu Kuroka-chan, sebenarnya kenapa kau datang padaku tadi??"

"ah iya, aku hampir lupa, maafkan aku, sebenarnya tadi aku hampir tertangkap oleh para Iblis yg mengejarku, terlalu lelah karena berlari, aku pun meminta tolong, dan hanya ada Vali-kun di daerah itu" jelas panjang lebar Kuroka "oh jadi begitu"

'huh? tunggu sebentar, mereka kan hanya manusia, mana mungkin mereka percaya padaku, bodohnya aku~' batin Kuroka menundukkan kepalanya dg aura suram "aku mengerti situasinya, kau butuh bantuan tempat tinggal begitu kan?" ucap Vali, dan seketika kuroka memasang wajah seakan tak percaya "u-uhm itu benar, aku harus selalu bersembunyi untuk menghindari para Iblis itu" "aku punya solusinya, bagaimana kalau Kuroka-san tinggal dg Vali saja"

"huh? tinggal bersama Vali-kun?" "ya itu benar, kau tak keberatan kan Vali?" Vali pun menghela nafas panjang "aku sih tak masalah, tapi aku hidup sendirian lo, dan gajiku mungkin tidak akan cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu juga" jelas Vali "itu tak apa, arigatou, aku akan mencari pekerjaan secepatnya agar tidak menyusahkan Vali-kun, walaupun aku Youkai tapi aku bisa melakukan beberapa pekerjaan manusia kok"

Vali dkk tersenyum mendengar tuturan kata yg keluar dari mulut Kuroka "aku baru ingat, bagaimana kalau begini, di Cafe dekat taman Kuoh tempatku bekerja, mereka mencari seorang Waitress disana, jadi itu mungkin cocok untukmu Kuroka-san, bagaimana?" 'betapa baiknya orang2 ini, bahkan aku berbeda ras dg mereka, tapi mereka langsung percaya padaku begitu saja' batin Kuroka tersenyum cerah

"u-uhm arigatou Shiro-kun" "hehe itu bukan apa2 kok Kuroka-san, akan kuantar kesana pagi nanti oke" "oh, tak kusangka kau yg Otaku akut ini bisa bekerja juga" Shiro tersinggung seketika

"walaupun begini2 aku sering bersosialisasi tau!" sungut Shiro tak terima "iya iya aku faham, hooaamm...aku capek, tidur dulu ya gaes" ucap absurd Issei kemudian nyelonong pergi ke kamar tidur meninggalkan teman2nya plus Kuroka

'tumben, biasanya begadang tu bocah' batin empat sekawan itu

 **Skip Time...**

 **Issei POV**

"engghh" lenguhku setelah tidur pendek ini, "hoaaamzz...kurasa tidurku kurang nyenyak" aku pun bangun menghirup nafas panjang2 sekedar mengambil oksigen secukupnya, dan meregangkan otot2 tubuhku yg sedikit kaku.

Kemudian aku menoleh pada jam dinding yg selalu terdampang disana, 9 pagi. huuffft...aku ingat ini hari minggu ya, untung bukan hari senin, kalau ini hari senin aku pasti diskors didepan gerbang sekolah sampai istirahat karena datang terlambat "huh? anak2 pada kemana?..."

kulihat seluruh ruangan di apartemen kosong, yg menandakan tidak ada seorang pun disini

tak berselang lama aku pun mengambil satu2nya alat komunikasi milikku pribadi, yg kubeli bulan kemarin tergeletak di samping bantalku. Aku kemudian menggeser screen locknya dan mengetuk aplikasi bericon hijau dg gelembung putih dan tulisan LINE di tengahnya "huh siapa ini??" ucapku bingung setelah melihat pesan yg terpampang jelas di layar smartphoneku

(Issei-kun datanglah ke sekolah, ini tentang uangmu, pastikan kau datang tepat waktu ya~) 08.47 A.M. "heh, pasti terlambat nih, aku yakin" ucapku sweatdrop melihat isi pesan itu

"oh cewek, aku tak pernah ingat memberi nomerku pada seorang gadis" "tapi kok kayak kenal, siapa ya?" kemudian ku sentuh layar hpku dan terlihatlah foto profil sang pengirim pesan, aku terkejut sesaat setelah tau siapa pengirimnya

"ck, si Rias itu, darimana cobak dia bisa punya nomerku" aku pun berpikir sejenak "pasti si Saji, huuft...minggu2 disuruh datang ke sekolah rasanya menjengkelkan, tapi tak apa lah ini menyangkut soal uangku juga"

aku pun bergegas mandi dan berganti pakaian. aku memakai hoodie hitam selingan orange dg panjang sepaha, celana jeans pensil berwarna hitam dan sepasang sneakers putih berstrip hitam disampingnya yg melengkapi kakiku, dirasa cukup aku kemudian keluar meninggalkan apartemen dan menuju ke sekolah

•

sesampainya di sekolah, aku langsung saja menghampiri klub Rias dkk yg berada di gedung tua tak terpakai di belakang sekolah, 'brrr~ cuaca hari ini dingin juga, untung aku pakai hoodie ini' yah, cuaca hari ini memang tak terduga, angin kencang serta hawa dingin ini terasa tak enak di pikiranku

dokdokdokk...

dok-

jglekk...

"ohayou Senpai" yg dihadapanku sekarang ini adalah Koneko, yap adik kelasku serta adik dari Kuroka-san, dia memakai seragam sekolah dan tersenyum padaku "hm, ohayou mo Koneko-chan" "masuklah Senpai, Buchou menunggumu"

kemudian aku pun masuk dan diikuti Koneko dibelakangku, disana terlihatlah Rias yg telah duduk di singgasananya, ditemani Akeno yg sedang menuangkan teh di masing2 cangkir "kukira kau benar2 tak datang hari ini, Issei-kun"

"kau bilang perjanjiannya hari senin besok kan? kenapa kau mempercepat harinya?" ucapku sambil mendudukkan pantatku di sofa yg kosong, dg Koneko di sampingku

"e-eh itu k-karena, aku punya urusan penting b-besok jadi aku memberikannya padamu hari ini" "ooh begitu, lalu, mana uangnya?" "ini" kemudian Akeno menghampiriku dg membawa koper hitam di tangannya "50 juta yen, tak lebih dan tak kurang, bukalah Issei-kun" aku pun membuka koper itu untuk melihat isinya

"indahnya uang2 ini, 50 juta yen memang tak main2" gumamku yg tak terdengar oleh yg lain "baiklah kalau begitu, urusan kita sudah selesai, aku pulang dulu" "t-tunggu sebentar Issei-kun, kenapa tidak bersantai dulu disini, Akeno sudah susah payah membuatkan teh dan cemilan loh" aku menoleh sejenak kearah Akeno

"huuuft, baiklah, aku juga belum makan sih" ucapku lalu meraih satu potong kue yg disediakan Akeno lalu melahapnya "hmmm...enak, kau pintar membuatnya Akeno-chan" "ara~ terima kasih pujiannya Issei-kun, fufufu~" kulihat wajah Akeno senang, mungkin Ia senang karena makanan buatannya kupuji, tapi ini memang enak sih

"coba juga tehnya Issei-kun" "hn" aku pun meraih secangkir teh yg disediakan di meja depanku dan mencicipinya

slurpp...

'tak bisa kupercaya, ini enak sekali dan apa-apaan teh ini, perutku tiba2 kenyang' "hmm, ini benar2 enak Akeno-chan, kue dan teh buatanmu memang terbaik, aku langsung kenyang dibuatnya" "ufufufu~ sekali lagi terima kasih pujiannya" ucap Akeno dg wajah tersenyum ke arahku "aaahh~ kenyang2, aku pula-"

Brakk!

 **Author POV**

""""huh?"""" "permisi, apakah disini tempat penguasa daerah Kuoh, Rias Gremory?" ucap tiba2 sesosok berjubah putih yg mendobrak sembarangan pintu dari klub ORC "tidakkah sopan untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu?" "urusan kami lebih penting disini, kutanya sekali lagi, apa benar disini tempat penguasa daerah Kuoh, Rias Gremory?"

"huuuftt...itu aku, lalu kalian?" "perkenalkan, namaku Xenovia Quarta" "dan Shidou Irina desu!" kemudian kedua sosok berjubah putih tersebut membuka tudung mereka "kami berdua adalah utusan dari gereja Vatikan" dan terlihatlah dua sosok gadis muda yg cantik jelita, yg satu bersurai pendek biru dg hijau disalah satu poninya, dan satu lagi bersurai panjang coklat diikat twintail

'kayak pernah kenal si twintail itu, siapa yah?' batin Issei setelah melihat rupa dari gadis bernama Shidou Irina tersebut "un?" Irina yg dipandangi pun sadar "ah, Issei-kun rupanya, konnichiwa" sapa nya ceria pada Issei "e-etooo...siapa ya??" Irina memasang wajah suram seketika

"mou Issei-kun~ ini aku Irina, teman masa kecilmu masa kau lupa sih" ucap Irina dg pipi digembungkan imut "nih" kemudian Irina menunjukkan sebuah foto, dan foto itu berisi gambar Issei yg sedang duduk bermain robot2an dan disampingnya terdapat gadis cilik cantik bersurai coklat dikuncir melilit kebelakang sedang meminum susu

"ini kau?" ucap Issei menunjuk gambar gadis cilik itu "uhm" "ah! kau yg waktu itu! kupikir kau laki2" 'jadi benar perkiraanku, dia Irina' Irina pun sweatdrop akan jawaban Issei "aku tak tau ada apakah gerangan sehingga utusan gereja seperti kalian menemui kami, yg jelas2 dari bangsa Iblis ini" "ya, kami tau itu," "lalu?"

"meskipun kalian tak ada sangkut pautnya dalam hal ini, tapi kami hanya ingin mencari ketiga pecahan dari pedang Excalibur yg telah dicuri oleh Malaikat Jatuh, dan sepertinya mereka bersembunyi di daerahmu" ucap panjang lebar perempuan bersurai biru yg bernama Xenovia itu dg serius

"dicuri? kenapa?" tanya Akeno dg wajah seriusnya

"kami sendiri juga masih tidak tau, tapi yg kami miliki sekarang hanyalah Excalibur Destruction serta-" gadis bersurai biru yg bernama Xenovia itu menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, dan menoleh kearah rekannya "Excalibur Mimic" ujar rekannya tersebut yg bernama Irina

"lalu, dari semua itu apa kaitannya dg kami?" tanya Rias

"karena ini masalah antara gereja dg malaikat jatuh, jadi kami harap kalian tidak menghalangi kami dalam hal ini" jelas Xenovia dg ekspresi dingin, ekspresi wajah Rias mengeras seketika karena kesal akan perkataan Xenovia

"asal kau ta-"

"aku pulang dulu ya, Rias"

•

•

•

•

 **Bersambung~**

Author Notes : gimana Minna-san? puas? Author panjangin chapter lagi, tapi jujur capek nulisnya sumpah, huuuft~ tapi gk apa, coba belajar juga nulis panjang hehe~. Mungkin ada banyak scene yg mirip canon di chapter ini, tapi tenang, Author akan buat chapter depan jadi nggak sama kayak canon, jadi tunggu Author update lagi ea :v jaa ne Minna-san

Mohon kritik dan sarannya para Senpai~

BYEE~

 **Mind To Review~**


End file.
